The Nobodies Club
by BLunatic
Summary: “EH! Sakura-chan, you had --- with them!” Naruto cried. “NO. WHY THEM? Was it a threesome? Were they experienced? Was it a FOURSOME? I didn’t think you were that type of gi-” He was punched by Sasuke before he could even finish. /SasuSaku/
1. Welcome to My Life

The Nobodies Club

Summary: In Konoha Kasai High, there's a club called 'The Nobodies Club'. It's made up of outcasts who were never given a chance in this school. Shunned by society and pitied by teachers. So what happens when the new girl, a somebody, wants to join them?

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Rating: M for some sexual content, language, usage of drugs, and some fighting scenes.

Couples: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, much later NejiSaku , LeeTenTen, TemShikaIno, KibaHinaShino, later NaruHina, one-sided ChoIno, hints of LeeSaku

Important Note: Sorry, there won't be like…A lot of Mary Sues so…Thank god, 'kay? Also, their won't be much work for Sasuke to go with Sakura and NaruSaku slowly turns into NaruHina.

Day One:

Welcome to my Life

It was a _regular _Sunday morning. Somewhere in an alley, a certain blonde was getting beaten up.

Naruto, gang leader of the Nobodies, grinned inwardly as he was punched in the face and kicked on his stomach. The bruise on his cheek slowly started swelling up.

"That's what you get, **_LOSER_**!" The guys laughed as they used their fingers to make an L and put it on their forehead.

The blonde just sighed and wiped the blood of his chin using the back of his hand. "Huh. They're not as strong as people say they are."

"_Dude_, you really have to stop doing that." Naruto turned to see a fellow Nobody, Kiba. "I mean, sure you can test their strength, but you shouldn't just sit there and take it all!"

Naruto grinned. "Well, you and I both know that I can beat them up only using my legs. They don't need to know that." _'Not yet, anyway.'_

Kiba just sighed and shook his head. "You mean _'you can beat them up with your hands behind your back'_."

"_Yeah_,_ yeah_, whatever you say."

The dog owners eyes widened. "Oh yeah. I brought someone with me." He stepped aside to show another Nobody named Hinata.

Naruto's mouth went into an 'o'. "Hinata-chan. What'cha doin' here?"

She gulped and held out the medical kit she had kept hidden behind your back. Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his scalp. All he gave out was an, "Oh."

"So, where're the others?" Naruto asked as Hinata placed some ointment on a cut. He winced, muttering an, "Itai, itai."

Kiba shrugged. "Chouji said he needed to go grocery shopping and Tenten and Lee are still in Karate school."

Naruto rubbed the back of his aching neck. "Ah."

****

Rule Number One of the Nobodies- Never give out your last name. Everyone would know who you exactly are when they find out. 

The blonde teen got up, stretching and dusting off the dirt on his black 'gang' coat. "_Uuurn_. What time is it?" Hinata looked at her wrist watch.

"U-uhm…It's…Eleven…twenty-two." The girl read.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

"Uh…Comic book store?" Kiba suggested. A muffled _'arf' _came from inside his jacket. His whispered to his _'jacket'_, "_Shh_, Akamaru, just stay in there a little longer."

Naruto grinned. "Sure, why not?" He charged towards the comic book store, leaving Hinata and Kiba behind.

Before Hinata started to follow the blonde, she whispered to the other, "N-no dogs aloud in the st-store, Kiba-kun."

The said boy was left alone. He unzipped his coat to reveal a blue-ish faced dog. "Damn it, Akamaru! That girl can see through _anything_!"

xXxXxXx

Uchiha Sasuke leaned on a nearby suspension pole in Konoha Airlines in disguise. He watched carefully at each and every passenger that was exiting, looking for a certain someone. His eyes widened to see a red head.

"Oi! Gaara!" He waved to the boy who looked at him.

"Hn." Was all the said boy said as he came toward Sasuke. "Not that nice to see you again, Uchiha." Gaara mumbled as he took Sasuke's hand into a death grip and shook it. Sasuke smirked and returned the grip. "Right back at you, Gaara."

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to see a pink haired girl and welcomed her back with opened arms. She gathered him into a bone crushing hug.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun! See? Okaa-chan and Otou-san said it's okay for me to Konoha Kasai High as long as Gaara's there!" Sakura squealed as she buried her face in his chest.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You two came by yourself?"

Gaara snorted and grumbled an, "I wish." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow and was about to say something until-

"HEY! UCHIHA!" The boy turned to see Temari and Kankouro coming their way. Gaara scowled and crossed his arms. 19 year-old Kankouro ruffled his little brother's hair. "Come on, Gaara, we have to go to school, too."

"Yeah!" 20 year old Temari said as she put Sakura in a headlock. "Be sure you're school has some hotties! I don't want to be the only girl in the family with no husband." Sakura turned red and started squirming. "Temari-onee-chan!"

The said girl just laughed after releasing her sister from the headlock and patted Sasuke on the back. "I'm kidding." But then in a low, venomous tone, she whispered to him. "You hurt her, you face the wrath of the Suna siblings."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and 'hned'. Temari grinned and gave him a few spine-cracking pats on the back before handing her bag to Kankouro to hold. "There you go, Kankouro. Put some muscle into it!"

All her brother did was grumble a string of curses and mutter something along the lines of, "Girls having to much baggage."

Gaara held his hands out to Sakura who raised an eyebrow in reply. She giggled when all he said was, "Bags."

"No, no, Gaara-onee-chan, I hold it." The 18 year old pink haired girl said as she held her bags away from the red head. She inwardly laughed when Gaara looked like he was going to pout. Suddenly, all the bags disappeared from her hands. "What the-"

"I'll hold it." Sasuke said as he walked away to his car followed by Temari and Kankouro. Gaara growled and caught up to Sasuke. Sakura laughed, watching the two argue from the back. She laughed even harder when Gaara grabbed the hood of his sweat shirt and pulled it down.

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S UCHIHA SASUKE!" A girl screamed out and pointed at Sasuke. Sakura just couldn't stop laughing all the way through the car ride. A vein appeared on Sasuke's forehead as he muttered,

"Stupid ass public places."

xXxXxXx

"**_KIBA_**, YOU DIRTY SON OF A B-"

"Shh! Naruto, **_URUSAI_**!"

"What the hell?! Why are you reading a Icha Icha Paradise behind _MANGA_? **COME ON**!" Naruto yelled as he waved his hands.

Hinata turned a bright red, trying to pretend she didn't know the two.

"Naruto, I don't know what you're talking about. _Icha Icha Paradise_? I don't read that crap." Kiba coughed, hoping that people in other aisles wouldn't raise their eyebrows behind his back.

"Oh come _ON_! It's bright orange and-"

"You guys are so loud."

Naruto and Kiba stopped bickering to see Shikamaru wearing glasses, a cap, a hoodie, and regular cargo pants.

"Oh, hey, Shikamaru. What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's a public place. It's not like I'm not aloud to be here."

"Stop dodging the question."

Shikamaru's eyebrow twitched. "I shouldn't be even talking to you."

"Yeah, cause you're a Genius." Naruto grinned. "But we're friends nonetheless."

A tiny smile appeared on the Nara's face. "Yeah, well, my friends are idiots." Naruto's jaw dropped as he started waving his hands again. "Are you calling me an idiot?" Kiba laughed and Hinata just smiled and their friendly aura.

"But yeah, I'm here to buy a present."

Naruto and Kiba paused. But quickly, a grin spread over their faces. "Oooh. Is it for a _girl_?" They teased. Hinata was quietly not paying attention but listening nonetheless as she read some shoujo manga.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Yeah, a _girl_." The two gasped. "Whoa! Lazy-ass is interested in a girl?" Kiba gasped as he placed each hand on each of his own cheeks. The so called _'Lazy ass'_ sighed and slapped the dog boy on the back of the head.

"_Uhhhh_, lemme think-" Shikamaru growled. "No." Naruto crossed his arms. "Than what?"

"I don't feel like telling the story."

"Come on! Tell!" Kiba nodded. "Yeah! Story time, story time!"

These guys are such babies.

"Well, you know how us Geniuses, Sasuke, Neji, and I, were childhood friends." The blonde nodded. I bet you 1000 ryo he didn't know that. "Well, their was another girl part of our trio."

"Really?" Naruto held up four fingers. "So…It would _beee_…A four-o." Shikamaru slapped him on the back of the head, too. "No, you retard. But yeah, it was four of us. The other person is a _GIRL_. The one I'm buying a present for."

"A-ah. Is it Sa-Sakura?" Naruto and Kiba looked and Hinata with jaws down.

"Hai." The brunette raised an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Well, Hinata was Neji's cousin but, of course, Shikamara didn't know that-

"Uhm…Well…"

"You're Neji's cousin, eh?" Hinata's eyes went wide as she stared at the boy. He shrugged lazily. "It's easy to tell, considering I have a 200 IQ and your eyes are exactly like his. It's obvious the Hyuuga's have that trait within them." He made glasses with his hands. "The weird, creepy eyes."

Hinata looked down but nodded in appreciation when he had said, "No offense." "Y-you won't tell, would you?" Shikamaru grunted. "Why would I tell? No one would ask." Hinata inwardly smiled, knowing Shikamaru well enough to know he'd keep the secret.

Naruto grumbled to Kiba. "Well, isn't _he _smart."

Shikamaru dismissed that sarcastic remark and continued. "Well, she's coming today and Sasuke went to pick her up so…" He picked up the book he was reading. "I wanted to give her something as a welcome back gift. That's all."

Naruto hugged Kiba and gave a noogie. "_Awww_. How sweet."

"Whatever. I'm off to pay this. See you later or something."

Naruto and Kiba waved.

"Oh, and Naruto. You still owe me for that WacDonalds burger!" Shikamaru called out and laughed when the blonde started scrambling.

The minute Shikamaru stepped out of the store, he flipped out his cell and text messaged Neji. He was satisfied with his reply of:

****

Hn. See you later, then.

xXxXxXx

"_Oooh_. So we're saying here?" Sakura said as she jumped up and down. Sasuke rolled his eyes and patted Sakura on the head. He sarcastically said, "_Noooo_, you're sleeping in the cardboard box."

Gaara growled. Temari shook her head. "Gaara, he was being _sarcastic_."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah. Where she's really sleeping? In **_my_** room." Sakura turned and even brighter red as Gaara's eye twitched. The smug Uchiha just shook his head. "God, Gaara, you're so easy to fool."

Temari saw the look in Sasuke's eyes when he stared at Sakura, who was busy trying to lift her own luggage. "Uh- Sakura, we'll do the unpacking. You go ahead and keep Sasuke company. Maybe go around and see places. You know-"

"Temari, I think she gets the point." Kankouro said as he rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Temari.

Sasuke nodded, agreeing to her idea. "Fine. The butlers will show you guys where your rooms are."

"**_WAIT_**!"

Sasuke and Sakura just opened the door and were about to leave but Kankouro just _HAD_ to stop them.

"Don't you have maids?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No. They're too troublesome." Kankouro cursed a loud, "**_DAMN_**!" as he stomped his foot. Temari shook her head at his brother's perverted-ness.

Sakura giggled. "Sasuke-kun, I think you've been hanging around Shikamaru too much." The said boy just smirked and shrugged. "What can I say? It's true."

xXxXxXx

"Huh. I can see you made it." Neji looked up from the book he was reading, which he had closed after spotting his other smart friend.

Shikamaru earned a grunt in reply. He grinned as he waved the brown paper bag in the air. "Hey, hey, did you remember to get a present."

"Hn." Neji nodded very slowly. The Nara sighed and shook his head, not knowing if the Hyuuga brought a present or not. An awkward silence came between the two. They both wondered when the other two would come.

"So…Nice café you got here." Shikamaru, who for once, tried to attempt a conversation.

"It's both owned by the Hyuugas and the Uchihas. It's actually Uchiha and I's first business. "

"A team business, eh?"

"Pretty much sums it up."

"Huh…So why did you decide a café out of everything else? Like a video store or book store…Or something."

"…"

"…Hm. Café, eh? Sounds awfully familiar." _Smirk. _Something **_SASUKE _**usually did. "What's the name of this place again?"

"…"

"Well, what did you get Sakura?"

"Hn. None of your business."

"_Touché_, Neji. _Touché_."

The sound of chimes ringing and a door opening caught Neji and Shikamaru's attention. Before they could even turn around to see who it was, a girl whispered loud enough for them to hear:

"Eeek! It's Uchiha **Sasuke**!"

"Yeah, but he's with a _girl_…"

"_Oooh_! Isn't she the girl who's family owns that really cute chain of bakeries around Konoha?"

"Yeah! Who knew she was so cute?"

"But she looks like she has a good change with Sasuke-sama. I mean, look! That's the first girl I've seen him next to!"

"True, true…"

"But if they got together, they look good, ne?"

Neji twitched at the comments while Shikamaru smirked. "Well, we all know who that is."

Sasuke sighed and walked up to them. "Hey."

"Where's our little flower?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Right here!" Sakura said as she tilted to the side to show her face from behind Sasuke. "This place is so spiffy! I mean, I didn't know you had a really famous café that has the same name as _me_!"

Shikamaru nudged a bright red Neji in the rib. "Now I remember the name. _Sa-Ku-Ra Café_, right?'

"Whatever…"

The Nara suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah. Here's a welcome back gift." He held up the brown paper bag. She made an 'o' with her mouth and excitedly grabbed the bag. Well, she hasn't changed much. She obviously still loves gifts. Like every other girl.

"Ooh! Ooh! What'cha get me?" She said giddily as she opened, almost ripped, the bag opened. The pink haired eighteen year old gave out a gasp. "Oh! I heard about this book! It's about _vampires_, right? Am I right?" Shikamaru just shrugged. "Yup. I guess you wanted it-" He sweat dropped when he saw Sakura sitting down next to Sasuke with her nose buried in the book.

"Hn. Here's my welcome back gift." Neji said as he held out a box. Sakura tilted her head. "Is it _edible_?" The boy just chuckled in reply, which Sakura had taken as a _'no'_. She opened it and, once again, gasped. "Oooh! This is so cute! Look at these pictures on the bracelet! We were _sooo_ little! Look at Sasuke-kun's cheeks! I just want to pinch 'em!"

Sasuke's cheeks tinted with a red. "Hrn..."

"So, did you get anything for _'moi'_, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she faked a French accent. Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I sure did." Her emerald eyes widened. "Really? What did you get me?"

Chu.

Sakura turned bright red to find Sasuke lips on her left cheek, leaving a tingly feeling on the spot. She slowly started losing her composure.

"Th-thank you, Sasuke-kun."

All she got was a smirk in reply.

xXxXxXx

Naruto sighed as he lay on the fluffy grass of Konoha Park, watching Hinata swinging slowly and Kiba playing fetch with Akamaru through the corner of his eye.

"This is so…**BORING**!"

Birds flew out of the tree at the loudness of his voice. This also caused Hinata to stop swinging and for Akamaru to drop the ball from his mouth.

"I mean- Where _IS_ everyone?"

Hinata started to explain. "U-uhm…Well…Neji-nii-san is with Shikamaru-san and Uchiha-san to greet Sakura-ch-chan…Tenten and Lee are STILL in Karate School…Shino is-"

"Off bug collecting." Kiba finished.

"a-and…Chouji-"

"Yeah?"

Naruto looked up from the ground to see Chouji eating some chips. Again. "CHOUJI!" Naruto gleefully cried out but frowned when a few chip crumbs fell onto his face.

"Ugh. Chouji. Will you-"

"Hey guys! Are we late?"

"Yes! Are we late? If so, we are terribly sorry! We were practicing youthful things!"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Lee, that sounds so _wrong_."

"Eh?"

**_BONK._**

"Ow! Tenten? What was that for?" Lee whined as he held his head.

"You are _SUCH_ an _IDIOT_."

"Well, now that everyone's here-"

"Tch. Stupid Naruto. Are you forgetting someone?" Naruto sweat dropped and looked up to see-

"Nooo, not at all, Shino."

The said boy grunted as he held a fly delicately on his finger. "I thought so." The blonde sighed in relief and continued once again.

"_ANYWAY_, back to business…We're here to commence the meeting of the Nobodies Club!"

"I bet you don't even know what commence means…"

"_SHUT UP_, KIBA."

xXxXxXx

"Well, back to the serious business, we're here to prepare you for your first day in College." Shikamaru stated as he put out papers in front of Sakura. She snorted and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm perfectly ready for College."

Neji rolled his pearl eyes and shook his head. "No. He meant, for _OUR _College." Her eyebrow went higher. "Look, we're not talking about academically. We're talking about _SURVIVING_."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah…You should teach me. Throughout high school, Gaara-onee-chan never let anyone near me so I didn't really have to worry about anything."

Shikamaru tapped his head. "Hm. Actually, I think he'll be there."

"But she should learn them just in case, hn?" Neji suggested with a shrug. All three teens shrugged. Sakura rolled her eyes and thought, _'Is that how they agree with things? A shrug?'_

"Anyway, there are three societies in Konoha Kasai High."

Sakura nodded, full attention towards the three.

"The _Populars_," Sasuke started, "is a group of their own group. Meaning, they're rich. But not at all smart. They think anyone other than them is dirt, trash, etc." Shikamaru added, "Not to forget to mention, Sasuke was invited to group but he, not so politely, rejected." The said boy rolled his eyes.

"Next is the _Geniuses_," Neji continued as he crossed his arms, "a group that gets the highest grades in the class, ignoring their rank in money. They can hang out either with the _Populars_ or-"

"the _Nobodies_." Shikamaru finished, "It's group made up of outcasts who were never given a chance in this school. Shunned by society and pitied by teachers."

"Sooo…Are you guys hanging out with the Pops or the Nobods?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"Nobods." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke nodded in agreement but Neji just shrugged. "No one, really. Just the Genes." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "No one? You serious?" The Hyuuga nodded. "Yeah." "That's so _sad_!" The Haruno mumbled, causing Sasuke to smirk, Neji to twitch, and Shikamaru to laugh.

"Ne, ne, can you do me something?"

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "Anything."

"I want to meet the Nobodies!"

xXxXxXx

"So, who is this new girl again?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Uhm. W-well, she was a friend of mine that moved away for high school b-but came back…" Hinata gulped as she smiled. "H-her name is Haruno Sakura."

Tenten gasped. "Oooh! That girl? I met her before!" She laughed. "She's so fun to hang with! She used to be in my Karate Club! Her temper was _AWESOME_!"

Lee raised an, rather large, eyebrow. Tenten shot him a look and said, "It was before you came. She would always scream, _'HELL YEAH!' _and she'd punch them right through the wall! She went away, though, to learn from Tsunade, too."

Naruto nodded. "Uh…huh. Well, yeah, but who do you think she'll be classified as?"

"W-well, she's rather smart, pretty and…She could b-be any of us except-"

"Nobodies, huh." Kiba said as he sighed, patting Akamaru on the head.

"W-well, she c-could be b-but we shouldn't be-be a burden on h-her."

"I think it's more likely she'll become a genius, though. She actually _DOES_ have a brain." Tenten stated. "She's a genius when it comes to stuff like tests! I heard from Shikamaru that she never had failed a test…Except for one."

"Really? What test?" Naruto asked as his jaw dropped.

Tenten grinned. "Shikamaru asked what color was Gai-sensei's underwear. She said green. You know what the answer was?"

"They were white!"

Her brown eyes rolled. "No, Lee. He wasn't _WEARING ANY_."

They all laughed except for Naruto, who sat there thinking… "That's counted as a test?"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Hinata searched her bag for her cell phone, which a few seconds later, she took out. "U-uhm…Neji-nii-san text-ed me just now. He says she wants to meet us."

Their was a long pause until the Hyuuga girl started freaking out.

"EEH?! IS M-MY HAIR OKAY? D-DO I LOOK FINE? WH-WHAT IF SHE-"

xXxXxXx

Neji sighed and put his cell back in his pocket. "She said they're in the park."

"So? Shall we go?" Shikamaru asked as he got up. Sakura looked up at him. "I didn't finish my cappuccino." Sasuke slapped his forehead, took it, put it in a disposable cup, and handed it to her. "Finish it in the car." Sakura grinned. "I knew you'd see things my way, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pushed them all into the car. He sat down, not bothering to finish the chauffeur from saying "Where to-".

"Just shut up and drive!"

The silver haired man sighed. "To WHERE, sir."

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Oh. Uh. Konoha park."

"Very well, sir." He smirked under his mask and pulled his foot all the way back, only to smash it back on the gas pedal.

"_KAAAAKAAASHIIIII_!!!"

xXxXxXx

Hinata heard a loud screech of friction, only to see Sasuke's rather large car park up near the part gates. "O-oh no! She's here!" She gasped when she saw the pink haired girl was helped out of the car by Sasuke. "E-eep! Sakura-chan!"

The said girl gasped, about the hundredth time today, and ran towards the Hyuuga. "Hinata-chan!" "Sakura-ch--EEK." The shy girl was gathered into a bone-crushing hug. "Sa-Sakura-ch-chan. I s-see your st-strength hasn't changed." "Yup!" Sakura laughed as she patted the girl on the back. "Anywho- I came to meet the Nobodies. Ya' them?"

Naruto went in front of Hinata and jabbed a thumb on his chest. "Yup! And I'm the leader- Uzumaki Naruto!"

A ripple of emotion went among the group. The rule that _NOBODIES_ were not aloud to say their last name! And yet he said it?

Sakura grinned. "Nice to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can call him dead last for short." The blonde gasped. "How can you say that about your own best friend?" Shikamaru agreed with Sasuke. "It's true."

All laughed. _Sooo_, maybe starting out in Konoha isn't so bad at all.

xXxXxXx

Sakura hummed happily as she placed the clothes in the drawers. She giggled when she felt arms slip around her waist. A bit too close for being best friends, no?

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to sleep already. _Gosh_." Sakura mumbled as she shivered when she felt Sasuke's nose on her neck.

"Hn. Whatever." He glanced at the backpack sitting in the corner of her room. "You ready for school?"

"Mmhm!" She nodded enthusiastically causing Sasuke to roll his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, get to sleep, Saku." The said girl _'humph'ed _and pushed Sasuke out of the room. "I'll sleep without _you_ watching me!" She heard him laugh on the other side of the door and rolled her eyes.

xXxXxXx

"H-hello, I'm uh. Haruno Sakura." Sakura greeted as she rubbed the back of her head. _'Geez, I sound like Hinata!…Not to say it's a bad thing…' _She added as an after thought after seeing Hinata sneeze. _'Oh come on! I thought it was supposed to be 'talking about someone' not 'thinking about someone'!'_

Iruka grinned. "Nice to meet you, Sakura. There are many empty chairs so where would you like to sit?" Sakura returned his grin with hers. "I'd like to sit with Hinata-chan."

A few girls whispered to each other, earning a sad look from Hinata. Sakura dismissed these whispers and skipped to the desk next to Hinata and smiled. "Can I sit here?" The pale girl nodded.

Sasuke and Neji made sure to watch Sakura through the corners of their eyes while Shikamaru sighed and put his head down.

xXxXxXx

"Lunch, lunch, LUNCH! _FINALLY_!" Sakura chimed happily as she jumped up and down. "Whoop dee doooo. Hey, Sasuke-kun? Neji-kun? Shika-kun? Where do you sit?"

Shika pointed up. "On the roof." Sakura clapped. "Ooh. Sounds relaxing." "And quiet." Neji added. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"U-uhm. But where do the others sit?"

"Ah. You mean Naruto and them?" Shika asked. Sakura nodded. "They sit outside. Never in the cafeteria."

"Why?"

Shikamaru just shrugged causing the female to growl.

"Why do always answer with a shrug!"

Before the Nara decided to even shrug again, she disappeared towards the door leading to courtyard, as they called it.

"Should we follow?" Neji sighed as he scratched his head. Sasuke grumbled a, "Hn." and slowly followed their female friend before she got into trouble.

xXxXxXx

"Mm. Nothin' like onigiri for lunch, eh, you guys?" Naruto said with a mouth full of rice. Hinata nodded in agreement, being the one with manners to not talk with their mouth full.

"YOU _GUYS_!"

They all turned their heads to see Sakura running at them full speed.

"Look at that youthful glow! Tenten was right about her strength!" Lee said as he clapped at the girl's energetic-ness.

"Why aren't you guys sitting with us?" Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Hinata looked down. "We're not aloud to."

"_BULLSHIT_!" Hinata flinched at the curse Sakura yelled out. She's been hanging around Sasuke too much. He was known to curse when he was angry.

"Forehead girl!" Sakura turned to see Ino standing there. "I didn't believe it was you but after that- It's great to see you again!"

"What is a _POPULAR_ doing here?" Naruto hissed at the blonde female who snorted and flipped her hair. "I'm HERE to see my FRIEND." Hinata looked down again at this.

"You were _friends_ with Hinata but look where you guys are now." Kiba said a bit too loudly for Ino to here. She glared at him. "What did you say?"

"You heard me loud and clear." Kiba growled.

"But I guess you didn't hear the rule about dogs not being here loud and clear." Ino smirked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Akamaru AIN'T here!" Naruto whispered, "Ain't isn't' a word, dummy." But was hit on the head for it.

"I was talking _about YOU_."

A group of girls giggled as they, too, came from the cafeteria. "Good one, Ino." The said girl rolled her eyes. "Like, what_EV_, Ami."

"So, a friend of Ino's, eh?" Ami said as she let out a hand. "Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." She said with a, not too friendly, grin.

Sakura stared at the hand for a while and saw Hinata look away. A split second decision but-

_SLAP._

"OW! You _BITCH_!" Ami hissed as she held her swollen hand. Tenten smirked and whispered to Lee, "See? That's some of the strength I've been telling you about."

"Yeah, I know you are." Sakura retorted as she cracked her knuckles. Ami hissed and pointed at Sakura, "From this day on until you _GRADUATE_, I name you _NOBODY_!"

Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru walked in on that part. "Shit." Shikamaru cursed. Some genius he was for not making it in time. Sakura smiled and waved to Ami. Well. To someone _BEHIND _her.

"Who the hell are you waving to?" The purple haired girl spat as he raised an eyebrow.

"Me." Ami turned around to see the tall red headed boy. "So. Who'd you kill and made yourself _queen_, huh?"

"Hi, Gaara-onee-chan."

Authoress' Note: Whoo. This was long. And sorry that it MIGHT'VE sucked, but in my opinion, it was a bit OOC for my liking, I guess. Questions? Got any? Sure. Ask and I'll post all the info you need in my notes. So, I bet you're wondering what's going to happen! Well, here's a preview.

Chapter Two: Warning to All (Mess With Her, You Mess With Us!) 

"Gaara-onee-chan's was a leader of his own gang, you know. That's why he has that tattoo on his forehead. I'm always happy he's my brother." **-Sakura**

"Mess with my sister, you mess with the deadly Suna Siblings." **-Gaara**

"Uh…Sakura-chan? You sure you want to be in this fight?" **-Naruto**

"One, who gave you permission to call Sakura SAKURA-CHAN? Two, WHY would I- I mean, WE, ever let her FIGHT?" **-Sasuke**

Yeah. They're different quotes from the chapter. So? _REVIEW, DARN YOU_. Oh. And you'll find out most of their occupations later on in the story like why Sasuke's famous and why Sakura's well known.


	2. The Deadly Suna Siblings!

The Nobodies Club

Summary: In Konoha Kasai High, there's a club called 'The Nobodies Club'. It's made up of outcasts who were never given a chance in this school. Shunned by society and pitied by teachers. So what happens when the new girl, a somebody, wants to join them?

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Rating: M for some sexual content, language, usage of drugs, and some fighting scenes.

Couples: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, much later NejiSaku , LeeTenTen, TemShikaIno, KibaHinaShino, later NaruHina, one-sided ChoIno, hints of LeeSaku

Important Note: Whoo. So maybe their might be some work to get to the couple. But really, their isn't any Mary Sues that will leave you in heart-clenching cliffhangers. Please do NOT WORRY! There is NO INO BASHING here! It is part of the storyline! Don't worry, she'll be a good girl later on.

****

This is going to be the first of FOUR. It's like a SERIES. Four for each of the years.

Here are the ages in case you were wondering.

****

Sakura- 18 (She skipped a grade)****

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Gaara- 19 1/2****

Hinata, Ino, Ami, Shino, Kiba, Choji- 19****

Neji, Tenten, Lee, Karen, Suigetsu, Kankurou- 20****

Temari, Itachi- 21 

Information (so you don't get confused) about Konoha Kasai High: The school's homeroom classes are all different ages. So in one class, you could have freshman, sophomores, etc. But they walk to classes, so each class has their own age group. The last two grades are in a different building while the first two grades are in this (Sasuke, Sakura's, ect) building. So basically, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Ami, Shino, Kiba, and Choji would all be in the classes they walk to. Neji, Tenten, and Lee would be in the classes they walked to. In homeroom class, all of them (except for the 21 year olds) are in the same class. Yeah, it's confusing, but Tsunade thinks it's better that way. 

Day One, Afternoon:

Warning to All (Mess With Her, You Mess With Us!)

"Hn." Was her brother's only reply as his right eye twitched. The purple haired girl shivering in front of him made him just want to kick her right now. His eyes then narrowed even further. "I'm not afraid to hit girls, especially those who threaten my little sister…So, I'll give you five milliseconds to run-"

Before even giving him a chance to finish, she scowled at him and quickly spun on her heel and ran.

"Huh." Gaara grunted as slowly began to walk to his second-year class.

"Thank you, Gaara-onee-chan."

"Whatever." He grumbled back as he ran a hand through his red hair. Sakura just grinned and waved to his back. She knew he cared and so she waved, even though they wouldn't see it.

As Gaara and Kankouro went their own way and Temari went in the opposite direction, Sakura just gave a relieved sigh and scratched the back of her neck.

"You know, I was kind of nervous he might have killed her right then and there." She said quietly but loud enough for them to here. The pink haired girl then giggled softly. "Gaara-onee-chan's was a leader of his own gang, you know. That's why he has that tattoo on his forehead. I'm always happy he's my brother."

"But I don't remember shaving your eyebrows being part of the _'gang conduct'_." Naruto said as he raised his eyebrow. Sakura laughed uneasily and rubbed the back of her head.

"You see, that was an accident…" She put a finger on her chin. "It all started when Temari tried to cook and-"

"Okay, I heard enough." Shikamaru shook his head as he held his hands up. "I fully understand why he doesn't have any eyebrows."

"What? What do you mean, Shikamaru?" Naruto's clueless-ness sparked his own curiosity. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow followed by a sigh.

"What's there not to understand?"

Neji rolled his pearly and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder very seriously. "Naruto." The said boy raised an eyebrow at the very serious look on his friend's face. "Uh-_huh_?"

"She _burned_ his eyebrows off." Sasuke snapped. Didn't this blonde understand anything at all?…Well, he kind of didn't expect him to, considering

There was an awkward silence until Naruto suddenly put his hands on his forehead and screamed,

"**YOUR _POOR_ BROTHER**!"

xXxXxXx

"Ah-_choo_!!"

"Bless you." Kankouro whispered to the sniffling boy.

"Hrn…" Gaara grumbled back. Kankouro just replied with a, "Your welcome," for he had understood _(after many observations) _that was the way his brother said _"Thank you."_

Kakashi stopped writing on the board and turned around. "Ah, Gaara. Do you need a tissue?"

Gaara shook his head and wiped his nose with his finger. The teacher stepped back and gasped. "Dear god, son, why don't you use a tissue?" The red-haired teen raised an invisible eyebrow. "What do _you _use? _You _always have the mask on, even when _you _sneeze."

"I'll have you know, I clean this mask _six _times a week."

"…"

The silence seemed to almost last for the rest of the period until a girl childishly screamed,

"Eeeeeewww!!! Your mask is full of boogers!"

Kakashi twitched. "Mature. _Reeal _mature."

He got a dictionary thrown at his head for some reason.

"Whoever threw that book is going to get a detention."

And soon enough, the room was filled with whistling and a very annoyed Kakashi.

xXxXxXx

"Wow, this day ended very quickly." Sakura mumbled and added a yawn. "Gosh, I'm so tired."

"Tch. _Already_?" Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms. He earned a glare from his pink haired room/housemate.

"It's my _first _day, Sasuke-kun." She pointed out as she held her pointer finger up.

He shrugged. "So, what?"

"What do you mean _'So, what'_? It's my first day! You should it get it just by knowing that!" Sakura crossed her arms. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, thinking, _'Girls get angry over almost anything.'_

"Quit arguing over some petty reason and answer my question for a second. Do you want to hang out at the café?" Neji suggested as he jabbed a thumb behind him, which was the direction towards the city shops. Sakura licked her lips. "I could go for some chocolate éclairs, right now."

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. "Sure, why not? I finished all my homework during class, anyway." Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I thought you were sleeping." "It only _looks _that way." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Hey! You guys!"

The four teenagers turned to see Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee running towards them. After giving them a few minutes to catch their breath, they continued,

"Karate club was canceled because-" Tenten was cut off when Lee had began to cry and continue for her. "-because Gai-sensei went a bit too far with training and earned a _two-day _stay at the hospital!" "Well, their just happened to be a banana peel on the floor during his _'youthful speech' _and then he tripped." The girl explained with a sigh as she shook her head.

"U-uhm…Sh-shino-kun is counting the new ant hill by our house, Ne-Neji-nii-san, and Ki-Kiba is walking his dog…" Hinata mumbled. Neji raised an eyebrow. "Did you tell that dog friend of yours not to crap on our lawn?" The girl tilted her head, causing Neji to just sigh and mutter, "Forget it."

"And what about you, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she turned to blonde. The said boy just crossed his arms and returned her _'raised-eyebrows-look' _with his. "Do I need a reason to be here?" She shrugged. "Guess not." "Well, I'll give you a reason, anyway!" Sakura sweat dropped. "You see, there was this guy who told me something magical would happen to you and that I'd get good luck if I was near you so-" Sasuke got ready to punch the blonde who was giving a ridiculously, unneeded reason.

"Where's Chouji?" Neji asked as he took a sip of his mocha latte.

"Grocery shopping." They four Nobodies stated monotonously at the same time. Sakura tilted her head. Of course, she still didn't really get to know everybody yet, so she asked,

"He goes grocery shopping every day?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "Don't worry. It's normal."

"I don't know how, but just agree with it, Sakura." Neji said as he shook his head, too. "Let's just get to the café already."

"Fine. But _you_, Neji-kun, _YOU_ have to buy me a chocolate éclair."

'Why me?' "…Depends on how much money I have." 

"Fine! Then all _THREE _of you have to buy me one!"

"Why me?! I'm not rich like these two!" The Nara uncharacteristically shouted in disbelief as he glared at his childhood friend. She huffed and retorted,

"So it's _'fair'_."

"I don't see what's so _'fair' _about this."

"Shut up, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Wow. We can really tell who wears the pants among those four." Naruto whispered to his fellows who only nodded in agreement.

xXxXxXx

"Hey, Hey, Sakura-chan, I have a question."

Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke silently flinched as they heard Sakura's new nickname. The said girl gulped down some of her éclair and said, "Okay. Shoot."

"Why do you call Gaara _'onee' _instead of _'onii'_? He's a guy, your brother, isn't he? "

Sakura stopped chewing her éclair. Before laughing her head off, she gulped down her éclair and took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Of course he's a guy!" She took another bite and chewed before gulping it down.

"It's a funny story. Shika-kun, Neji-kun, and Sasuke-kun should know."

Sasuke slapped his forehead and glared at the blonde. Why did this blonde idiot have to ask that question? "You want to know?" The Uzumaki nodded enthusiastically.

"You want to know." Neji repeated instead more like a statement than a question. Naruto gave the same reply. And so, Shikamaru started…

"It all started when Sakura wanted to play dress up and Temari wasn't there to play with her…"

"So Sakura, what do you want to play, ne?" Shikamaru asked as he sat down on the carpet.

"I want to play dress-up!"

The five boys; three of her friends and two, her brothers, froze at the words of what they called a 'girly' game. They called it 'girly' because they were only eight and seven year olds at the time.

"Uh…Sakura-chan, why don't you play with Temari?"

At that time, Sakura was only 6 and over a half and still not aware of what to call her siblings.

"Buh-but Temari-chan isn't here…" The pink haired girl whined as her face turned into a puppy dog stare. At the time, they didn't know they were going to see more of that puppy dog face when they grew up.

"Eh?! Where is she?!" Kankouro screamed out. He loved his sister dearly but…Would he risk his own **DIGINITY **as a **BOY **that hasn't been defiled by **COOTIES **yet?

"She said somethin' about goin' to play kickball with the neighbors…" Sakura mumbled as she began to cry. Shikamaru grumbled something like, "Kickball? Tch. I bet she didn't mean the toy ball, either."

Sasuke sighed and gave Sakura a hug. He sent a glare towards her siblings.

"Uh- uh…Don't cry…Uh…." Gaara flinched when Kankouro whispered to him, "I think you have to dress up like a girl, now." The red haired boy turned to Kankouro and the other three.

"**'I'**?…You mean, **'we'**." Gaara growled out as a sadistic smile spread across his face as he grabbed his brother and tossed him at the chest containing all of the dress up clothes.

Amidst all this, Sasuke smirked and decided to make a snide remark at Neji. "You don't have to dress up as a girl. You already look like one."

It was quite obvious they have been rivals ever since they were little. But, heck. This'll probably be the only time they'd dress up like girls so they'd better take it in in a very manly way.

"It was true, Hyuuga, and you know it."

"Well, at least my hair is silky smooth unlike your chicken butt." Neji retorted as his eyes narrowed at the Uchiha who just snorted.

"I'll have you know that this look is popular." Sasuke grumbled.

"You look emo." Was all Naruto said, earning a punch from the said _'emo' _boy.

"Shut up, dobe."

"I like Sasuke-kun with his chicken butt hair." The pink haired girl commented, earning a victory smirk from Sasuke and a sulking Naruto. "But Sasuke-kun, I haven't seen you with your hair done before." Sakura said as she tried to imagine the boy's hair not being spiky. A light blush spread on her cheeks. He looked kind of…

"I'll show you after I take a shower." Sasuke said, inwardly smirking and thankful that Sakura didn't catch the secretly perverted remark.

"Eh?! Sasuke-teme, you're not going to go to her room _NEEKID_, are you?!" Naruto squeaked childishly as he made the exact expression of that famous picture…Scream, or something. Hm.

"Tch, no." He smoothly lied, "My hair is naturally spiky."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Really? I thought you used hair gel or something that sucks all the gravity out."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No. And besides, dobe, she's seen me naked _before_."

Naruto gasped. "Eh?! You're not a virgin?!"

Sakura threw a plastic cup at his head. "Naruto no baka!! Of course we're virgins!" She growled as she gritted her teeth. Oh, she hated how Sasuke always seemed to mention this story whenever she was around and then cause misunderstanding. The blonde gave a lopsided frown and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Naruto, even if they did have sex…" Neji smirked. "…it'd be a three way with me." He earned a plastic cup being thrown at his head.

"You guys have grown so _HENTAI-ISH _since I left, haven't you?!" Sakura sighed as she reached for what she didn't know was an already finished éclair.

"I'll buy you another éclair, Sakura-san!" Lee saluted as he jogged off. Tenten rolled her eyes and whispered, "I think he has a crush on you." Sakura tilted her head to the side, fully unaware and the dark aura emitting from the boys.

Shikamaru leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Continuing where we left off before the disaster of Sakura-not-having-an-éclair," The brunette rubbed his neck. "We're guys, Sakura. We have hormones now."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." The Haruno snorted back as she crossed her arms and glared at the supposed _'genius'_.

"Hey, guys!" Someone shouted after the sound of the café door opening.

Naruto grinned and waved. "Chouji! You're back from grocery shopping, eh?" Hinata giggled. Chouji, too, grinned and held up the many groceries he was holding. "Yeah!"

"By tomorrow, all of those will be gone. Then he'll go grocery shopping again." Shikamaru whispered to Sakura, causing her to laugh.

"Sakura-san, here's your éclair!" Lee set down the brown paper bag containing the sweet in front of her. He quickly noticed the arrival of a fellow nobody. "Ah! Chouji-san!"

"Oh, hey, Rock Lee." Chouji set down his groceries and pulled a seat over. "So, how'd you know we were here?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of his juice box. The big boned teen rubbed his chin.

"Well, I happened to pass by Kiba while he was walking in front of the Hyuuga Mansion," Neji slapped his forehead while Hinata looked questioningly at her cousin. "and we greeted each other and stuff. Then he mentioned about a new girl and that you'd be here in this café."

"Ooooh." Naruto nodded. It was hard to see if he actually understood something as simple as that. Hinata still looked at her cousin with a confused look. Neji was muttering something like, "I should put up a _'Pick up all dog litter'_ sign…"

"So? Where's the new girl?"

Tenten grinned and pointed at the pink haired girl who grumbled, "My name's not _'new girl'_. It's _Sakura_."

Chouji laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his said. "Gomen, gomen." He checked his wrist watch. "Well, I got to get back. It's almost dinner." He rushed out of the café, leaving the group in silence. The first one to break it was Sakura.

"But it's only three o' clock."

"Fuck, I didn't finish the story." Shikamaru realized as he sighed and rubbed his temples. Naruto's mouth went into an _'o'_. "Continue, continue!"

"What'd you say, Uchiha?!" Neji retorted as they started a glaring contest with each other.

"Sasuke-kun would look cute in this." Sakura held up a black Lolita-like dress. Sasuke twitched and sighed. "Just as a reminder, I'm doing this FOR HER." The Uchiha growled as he glared at the smirking Hyuuga.

"Neji-kun would look pretty in this." She held up something that looked similar to a wedding gown. Neji twitched and sighed. He unwillingly took the dress and went off to changing.

_"Sakura!" She heard Kankurou call to her. "Hai?" "Doesn't Gaara look cute?" _

And there was Gaara, standing in all his cross dressing glory, in a fancy red and black dress while holding a panda doll. Sakura grinned.

"Yaaay! Gaara-onee-chan!"

The said boy froze at the knew name while Kankurou was rolling on the floor.

"Oh, and you can keep the panda doll."

"So you gave him…a panda doll." Naruto stated slowly. Sakura nodded. "Yeah. I wonder what happened to it, though…" She put a finger on her chin.

xXxXxXx

"Gaara!"

"Hai?"

"Should I make dinner tonight to celebrate surviving the first day of school?" The blonde grinned as she looked through the cup boards.

"…" Gaara was wise enough not to answer. Kankurou was not.

"That's the chef's job, Temari. Besides, remember but happened last time?" The brunette snorted as he pointed at Gaara who seemed to be quietly sobbing. Why didn't his eyebrows ever grow back?

xXxXxXx

"Such a wonderful daaaaaaaay." Naruto cooed out as he stretched. The whole group had just exited the café and decided where to go next.

"Where do you guys want to go now?" Neji asked as he scratched the back of his neck. Tenten and Sakura simultaneously pointed to the clothing shops. The two girls then looked at each other and squealed.

"Great minds think alike, ne?" Tenten smiled as she high-five-d the Haruno, who enthusiastically agreed. "Hinata, come with us!" The said girl turned red and shook her head. "U-uhm…w-well…"

"I'll carry your bags, Sakura-san!" Lee volunteered as he raised his hand. Neji glared at him. "Oh no, you don't. You're carrying Tenten's bags." The energetic boy's mouth went into an _'o' _and he agreed without hesitation.

"…Hrn…Nice day for shopping at an outlet mall, huh."

"Ah! Sh-shino-kun." Hinata greeted the boy who pushed up his sunglasses. "Ah. Sakura, correct?" He asked as he looked at the pink haired girl.

"It's common courtesy to give your own name first, and since you already know me..." Sakura replied as she smiled. Shino 'hmphed'. "Smart girl, you are. The name's Aburame Shino." They both let out hands and said in unison, "Nice to meet you."

"…" The two stared at each other and then shook each other's hands slowly. Suddenly, a spider crawled from under Shino's sleeve and almost crawling over her pale delicate fingers.

"…Oh. A spider." She said monotonously as she stared at the bug. "…"

"…" All stared to see her reaction.

"_SPIDER_!!!" She quickly retracted her hand, causing the spider to fly up. "_OH NO_!" She quickly tried to catch the spider. "Eep! Don't fall!" Shino raised an eyebrow as he delicately let the spider fall on his shoulder. "Seems you don't dislike spiders so much."

The pink haired sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I'm little squeamish of bugs, but you just got to respect creatures." Hinata whispered to the brunette girl beside her, "She's an animal slash bug lover." Tenten _'oh'_ed.

"I believe we've met before." Shino said with a nod. "We just never had a formal greeting." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Are we going shopping or what?" Tenten grumbled as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. "Hm?"

"Shopping, mm?" Shino looked to Hinata. "I'll carry your bags if you happen to purchase anything." Hinata looked at him and hesitantly nodded.

Sasuke _'hn'_ed as he looked at Sakura. She knew very well her three geniuses were going to carry her bags. And not because she would force them. Shikamaru sighed. "_Geez, _I don't feel like carrying any bags." Sakura knew he'd carry them anyway. "I'll take it as training to make my arms stronger." She knew that was just an excuse. She grinned and exclaimed a thanks.

All the males looked at Naruto who seemed to be shrinking. "_Whaaaat_? What did I do?" He whimpered as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar. "You will _NOT _be the only one who doesn't carry anything!" Naruto waved his arms frantically.

"Fine! Fine! I'll carry some of Sakura-chan's bags!" The males stopped emitting their dark aura. The blonde cross his arms and grumbled, "Unfair."

xXxXxXx

"Gaara, hand me the kitchen knife." Temari said sweetly. Gaara shivered and was forced to hand her the knife. "Thank you, Gaara-chan."

He sighed. Why do his sisters always call him female names?

"Hey, Gaara, you know that panda plushie Sakura gave you?" Kankurou started as he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. The red haired slowly turned to his brother, his left eye twitching madly. Kankurou was pretty sure his brother's head could twist all the way.

"**_What did you do to it_**?" He hissed out.

xXxXxXx

"Sakura, Sakura! Isn't this top cute?" Tenten said as she held up a shirt to her chest. Sakura looked and nodded. Hinata was looking at a dress she was holding up.

"I think this is the first time I've seen Tenten act so…" Naruto shivered. "…girly."

He felt himself being grabbed by the collar again. Except, this time, it was Tenten. "Excuse me, did you say something?" She said through her gritted teeth. The blonde shook his head frantically. "I thought so." Tenten released her grip.

Sakura stopped sipping the coke Sasuke bought her and gulped. "I need to use the bathroom…" Tenten and Hinata exchanged glances and quickly grabbed hold of an arm each. They soon disappeared.

Naruto sighed. "Tenten is so otokoppoi…(**1**)" Lee held up a fist. "But she tries hard to be a girl." "I think she's better the way she is." "Yeah, but you know…"

The other three geniuses sighed.

"You know, we've only been here for a few minutes and look how many girls are checking us out." Shikamaru sighed as he put the clothes Sakura picked out to his other arm. His right arm was tired already.

"Hn." Was all Sasuke said as he resisted the urge to glare back at the girls. Personal _space_, people? Please.

"I feel like they're undressing me with their eyes." Neji shivered as he watched some of the girls whisper to each other. He could've sworn he saw someone at the dressing room beckon him to come over. "…Fuck, no." He grumbled as he inched away.

Shino sighed. "Those girls better hurry up."

xXxXxXx

Hinata leaned on the wall, patiently waiting for the pink haired girl to finish her business. Meanwhile, Tenten had untied the buns on her head to redo them. The sound of a flush indicated Sakura was done.

Sakura sighed. "Stupid ass period is going to start soon." She looked up to see Tenten with her hair down. "Tenten, you look pretty with your hair down."

The said girl raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hinata agreed by nodding her head. Tenten looked sadly back at the mirror. "Mm. But I like it better up…" Sakura stayed silent as she watched the brunette slowly but her hair back into Chinese-style buns. "Tenten."

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What's your last name?"

Tenten dropped her hair tie for a second on the bathroom counter but took it back up again. "It's nothing really important…"

"I know Nobodies aren't allowed to say their last name to someone they know very well, but-"

"I do know you very well! I knew I could trust you since the time I first saw you." Tenten retorted as she looked away. Sakura pursed her lips. "But you haven't told anyone you trusted your last name, have you. No Nobody knows your last name, do they?"

Sakura was a smart girl. No wonder she was friends with Shikamaru. Hinata inwardly smiled_. 'Maybe Tenten will finally open up just a bit more to us.'_ She thought. She was also inwardly giddy that it looked like one of those 'best friend scenes' in those romantic shojo manga she always reads.

"My last name…Is Ketsudan (**2**). Ketsudan Tenten." Hinata's pearl eyes widened.

"S-so you're the daughter of th-that Yakuza clan." Tenten looked away. "I left that family, Hinata." The said girl's eyebrows furrowed together. "But, why?"

"…I was a specialized weapon master. I provided weapons for everyone, especially myself. But one day, my father had passed away, and my mother had taken over…"

"So why did you leave?" Sakura asked as she tilted her head to the side.

"I…"

xXxXxXx

"Shitake mushrooms!" Naruto muttered under his breath. "Those girls better hurry up!"

"Well, it's best to say their done in this store." Sasuke stated. He twitched when he heard Shikamaru whisper, "Nice excuse to get out of this place."

So as they were paying, the door had opened, earning many more whispers from the girls.

"It's that famous model!"

"I heard she's only, like, what. Nineteen or something?"

"What's her name again?"

"Oh yeah! It's-"

Naruto hissed as he looked at Ino. "**_Yamanaka Ino_**."

xXxXxXx

"I…I…was forced to…" Tenten sighed as she slouched. "I'll explain along the way back." They exited and Tenten continued her story.

"My mother took over and we had raids once in a while. But at one of the raids, she got hurt. I told her I'd fight for her but…"

"She said no, huh…" Hinata whispered as she looked at the ground. The brunette girl nodded. "Hai…"

"She said I should leave, and I'm smart enough to know it was for my own safety but I felt so…" She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before they went down her cheeks. "You know, weak."

Sakura and Hinata looked at her. They knew how it felt to be weak. Sakura put a hand on her new found friend's shoulder.

"You know, I always felt weak when I was little." She laughed softly. "By bullies and everything. I was always protected from the guys and my siblings. That's why I took up karate."

Hinata looked down. "I-I've been trained in most martial arts but I-I'm just n-not able to hurt anyone." Tenten and Sakura smiled at her knowingly. "We know."

"Hey, what's all the commotion at the shop?" Sakura asked as she pointed towards the shop they had left before. Tenten frowned. "They probably ran into a Popular."

Hinata sighed. "Oh, shit." She muttered.

xXxXxXx

"What do you want, bitch?" Naruto growled as Ino glared at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "What do I want? Hm. I want Sasuke-kun to join us."

"He's a bastard, but he's good enough to not hang around temes like you Populars." The blonde boy grumbled.

Sasuke sighed as he took Sakura's clothes. Lee already had Tenten's (many) bags in hand while Shino held one bag of Hinata's. The bug boy was very happy Hinata wasn't the type to buy a lot of things.

"You want to take this outside?" Ino growled. Naruto smirked. "I'm not allowed to hit girls, but hell, I don't think you count as one." The Yamanaka turned red with embarrassment when the shop was filled with quiet whispers of _'ooo's_. "I didn't mean me, dumbass, I meant my boyfriend."

A not very handsome guy stepped out from behind Ino. The Nobody shook his head. "Oh? So what number is he this month? _Twenty seventh_?" The guy's eyes narrowed as he took a swing at Naruto. "Shut the fuck up!" Naruto easily dodged.

The scared cashier was slowly getting ready to hide under her desk. Shino looked at her. "Don't worry, ma'am, we'll take this outside." He then pushed everyone out of the doors.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke turned to see Sakura running towards him. Soon enough, she was in front of him. He held up her bags. "I have your stuff." Sakura nodded in thanks but she didn't seem to care about the clothes at the moment. "What's going on?"

"We ran into Ino." Lee informed. Suddenly, someone started laughing in a high-pitched scary way. Ino turned around to see Hakuchi Karin, Sasuke Fan Club President _AND _Class President, and Watanabe Ami, Sasuke Fan Club Vice President and Class Representative.

"Oh. Hey Karin, Ami." Ino greeted monotonously. Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her, once, best friend didn't look very happy to see them.

Karin giggled. "Hello, Ino." She smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke who just twitched and inched away behind Sakura. "Hello, Sasuke-kun." She purred. A vein appeared on Sakura's forehead. _'Is he using me as a shield?'_

"What the fuck are **_you_** doing here?" Naruto spat. Shino whipped out his own cell phone to call someone.

Ino snorted and rolled her eyes. "Well, uh, it's a clothing shop? In an outlet mall? On a nice and sunny day?" She huffed. "Why the hell wouldn't I be here?"

"Why the hell did we have to go to an outlet mall?" Tenten said as she threw her arms up in the air and glared at the Sasuke Fan Club members. _'These idiots just don't understand when men aren't interested in them!'_

Sakura held up her hands and grinned in innocence. "Hey, it was your idea." Naruto looked nervously between Tenten and Sakura. If that was _HIM _who said it, he'd be shot down with weapons from different countries. But…

The brunette girl poked the Haruno's forehead. "Because you're cute, I'll agree with you." Sakura just laughed.

"Don't make me call my boyfriend." Ami threatened as she bit her nail.

"You have a boyfriend yet you obsess over some other guy?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's low, even for someone like you." He spat on the ground.

Ami's face turned red with anger.

"Yeah. Besides, what kind of blind moron would date her?" Tenten joked, causing the Nobody's to bark in mocking laughter. Ami's face turned even redder. Sakura cringed. "She's scaring me." Sasuke silently agreed.

"Teinousha(**4**)-kun!!" She screeched to the not very pretty man who was exchanging a packet of what was supposedly drugs with a drug dealer.

Sakura held back laughter. "…Pfft. Moron."

"Did you just call my boyfriend a moron?" Ami screeched as she glared at Sakura who just glared back. "No, his _name _means _moron_." Naruto grinned. "Well, his parents gave him a name that suit him well with his taste in men!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "Take a chill pill, Ami. They do not know the politics of the Populars." She flipped her hair. "See you around, Sasuke-kun." She shot a secretive glare towards the girl next to him. "Hmph. Don't dirty him up, you little Nobody."

Their was a silence before Sakura asked,

"Was she talking to me?"

xXxXxXx

"I bet that's the Geniuses' childhood friend, eh?" Karin said as they sat in the limo. She examined her nails. "She's the only female we've seen allowed to hang with the Geniuses."

Ino found her glass of wine very interesting while Ami threw the wrapper of her lollipop out the window before sticking the candy into her mouth.

"**_Stupid peasants_**. I'll make them **_pay_**." The Watanabe looked at Ino expectantly. "You're going to help, **_right_**, Yamanaka?"

The blonde just turned her head to look out the window, muttering a very unsure, "Yeah."

xXxXxXx

"Hinata seems to like books very much." Sakura observed. Neji nodded and sighed. "Yeah, I always see her enter and exit the Hyuuga library."

Here they were in the book store, each person doing their own thing.

"She's mainly here for her shojo magazine, though." Tenten said as she put on the headphones to listen to the sample music. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "So, she likes romance, huh?" Sakura scanned the magazines. "Oh hey. Is this your new photo albums?" She held up two different magazines. One with Sasuke and one with Neji on the cover. She stared at the covers for a while until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Are you going to buy that?" A girl asked as she glared at Sakura. She realized what she was probably holding what was the last two albums in stock. Sakura grinned. "Why would I when I have the real thing?" The girl snorted. "You lie." The pink haired girl smirked. "You want to try?" The girl lifted her chin up, signaling a yes.

"Sasuke-kun, look at this." The boy stopped listening to music for a second and walked over to Sakura. "Hn?" The girl gasped and turned red. "O-oh m-m-m-" She spun on her high heel and ran out of the store.

Sakura giggled, causing Sasuke to look at her suspiciously. "Sakura, what did you tell her." He demanded.

"Oh, nothing. Just rubbed it in her fact I see Uchiha Sasuke everyday." Sakura grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes. _'I knew this girl was sadistic on the inside.' _"But, any who, back to what I was saying, this is your photo album, huh?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hn. Yeah." Sakura flipped from page to page. "No wonder you have so many fan girls. Your albums are like an eye candy shop put on paper. You're good at modeling." She picked up Neji's album. "Neji, too." Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arms around the pink haired girl's waist. "You want to buy them?"

Sakura rolled her emerald green eyes. "Why should I when I'm already living with you?" Sasuke rested his chin on her shoulder. "I don't know…But besides the fact I have fan girls, I have fan boys, too." The pink haired girl leaned back to look at him. "Fan boys? I have a lot of those, too."

'Not if we can't help it.' Shikamaru and Neji thought as they eavesdropped, already transmitting the plan to destroy all Sakura fan boys. 

Naruto came up under the opposite shoulder Sasuke was on and grinned. "Ne, ne, I bet guys look at Sasuke's photo album and masturbate…" "Ugh, Naruto, that's nothing to joke about!" "And why not?" "Cause it's probably _true_!" Sakura laughed when Sasuke tightened his grip around her waist. "Oh _really_?" "Yeah, well, Sasuke-kun, you do have a weird effect on people. Take a look at Naruto! He was fine before, but because you hit him so much, he loses a brain cell each time!"

"Yup!" The blonde paused an waved his arms. "Hey, what?! Was that a compliment?"

"Yeah…Pretend it is." Sakura laughed at Naruto's confused face. "That's a funny face." Sasuke smirked as he sent Naruto a sly look. "She just called you ugly." The Uzumaki's jaw dropped as he started to fake-sob. "Sakura-chan, how could you?"

xXxXxXx

"Gaara! Calm down! I swear, it just happened to be lying in the sidewalk and then that Kiba guy was walking his dog and-"

The red haired boy cracked his knuckles.

"_YOU_ and that _MUTT_ are going to _DIE_!!"

"AAAAAAAAAGH!!!!"

Then the time that the two siblings dread for came.

"Gaara! Kankurou! Can you taste test it before Sakura comes home?"

xXxXxXx

Ino jammed her key into the door knob and opened the door. She slammed it shut and threw the keys on the table. Inoichi sighed.

"Another bad day, Ino?"

"No, it's fine." The girl replied, but sounded like a spat, monotonously as she threw her backpack on the couch. Her father sighed and opened the newspaper.

"Ino!" A voice called out from the kitchen. The sound of someone cooking came from it. "Yes, mother?" Ino replied as she walked into the wonderful-smelling room. "I heard Sakura came back. We should pay a visit, no?"

"Uhn…Yeah." She answered uneasily. She wanted to, but… Ino's mother looked at her daughter. "Besides, where does she live, anyway?" Ino's eyes brows furrowed. "Actually, I'm not…sure…" The blonde just sighed and walked into her room, plopping down on her bed. The ceiling looked quite nice, doesn't it?

"Sakura…" Ino hugged her pillow and buried her face in it. "Stupid ass Popular politics crap…" She cussed.

xXxXxXx

Everyone exited the book store in a good mood. Sakura was giddy with her two photo albums in her arms. Hinata had her shojo magazine in her hands. Tenten was listening to a CD she bought on her CD player. The boys seemed contented that the girls were happy.

"…So…what do we do now?" Sakura said as they walked on the sidewalk. Sasuke shrugged. "You hungry?" The pink haired girl's face scrunched up as she made a _'so-so' _motion with her hands. "Then let's just get something small to eat."

"Okay! To Ichiraku's!" Sakura declared, causing Naruto to jump with her. Hinata giggled and said, "Great minds think alike, no?"

"Ah, I haven't had ramen in a long time-" "Sakura, watch where you're going!" "Huh? Oomph-"

Her face ran into someone's chest. She quickly jumped back and rubbed her nose. "What the hell?" She flinched when she was the three men grin weirdly. "Hello, pretty ladies…" Lee frowned. The nerve those men had!!

One walked over to Hinata and _'accidentally' _hit it out of her hands. "Oops!" Hinata's eyebrows scrunched up in worry as the man picked it up and handed it to her. "You should be more careful." Naruto growled, "You smartass! You hit it out of her hand!" The man glared at him. "Shut up, twerp."

Tenten felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. She glared at the second man. "Don't touch me." "Aw, I just want to play."

The third man walked up to Sakura. "Is your hair natural?" "Uh…Yeah…" Sakura replied unsurely as she stepped back. "Can I double check?"

****

BAM!

Sasuke punched the man in the face. He cracked his knuckles with a demonic expression on his face. "You have a lot of balls to flirt with my girlfriend right in front of my face.

"Girlfriend?" Sakura echoed in disbelief. Neji whispered in her ear. "Go along with it." The Haruno just nodded slowly. "O…kay." Shikamaru turned to Naruto. "This guy's a popular. He doesn't recognize us, though." Naruto wrinkled his nose. "He smells weird."

"They're drunk." Shino informed as the fly was buzzing. "They're under-aged drinkers. About Seventeen. Eighteen at the most."

"So, are we going to fight?" Lee asked as he restrained Tenten from hitting him. "THAT _GUY_! He touched my _ASS_! He's not getting away from me unscathed!! Damn it, Lee, **_LET GO_**!"

Naruto pushed Hinata behind him. "I don't know. But I'm in the mood to fight. How about you, teme?" Sasuke smirked and balled his fist. "I'm in the mood to release some pent up stress. Neji?" Neji smirked and nodded. Shikamaru put his hands up. "Hey, hey, I'll just sit back and make sure nothing happens to the girls."

"I want to be in this fight, too!" Sakura piped up causing Sasuke to poke her forehead. "Hell no." "Why not? I can't let a guy do that to me without at least punching him in the face!" "No." "But Sasuke-kun…" "Would you like cheese with that wine?" "Yes, please- I mean, no!! I'll whine all I want!" Sakura retorted childishly as she crossed her arms, earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

"Uh…Sakura-chan? You sure you want to be in this fight?" Naruto asked uneasily. Sakura nodded. "Duh!"

"Let Sasuke put our two cents in. He's probably thinking what we're thinking." Shikamaru sighed as he scratched his neck. _'Damn, this is ending up to be a troublesome situation.'_

"One, who gave you permission to call Sakura _'Sakura-chan'_? Two, why would I, _we_, ever let her fight in the first place?" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed Naruto's collar. Sakura sweat dropped. "Oh no. Sasuke's yelling."

Pause! Info on Sasuke! Sasuke's usually calm, but when he starts yelling, back away _SLOWLY_. 

"I'm just saying, since she'd kick ass an all." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke dropped the blonde and ran a hand through his raven locks. "That's true, but none the less…"

"Temari would beat the crap out of us if Sakura was even one bit hurt." Neji stated. He rubbed his neck and sighed. Sakura sighed along with him. "That's true."

The man who was hitting on Sakura recovered from the punch and wiped the dirt of his face. "What the hell? Who the fuck do you think you are?"

'I'll just end this fight without even throwing a punch.' Sasuke thought with a sigh. And all that stress… "I don't **_THINK_** I am. I **_KNOW_** I am. I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said smugly as he threw his head back. "And that girl you just touched is my girlfriend." 

The three men froze. "U-Uchiha Sasuke?" "Shit! Karin's going to kill us if we try to beat Sasuke up!" "Hell, _HE'D_ kill us if we tried to beat him up!" They scrambled to their feet and ran off.

"Why couldn't you do that before?" Naruto asked as he grumbled. "Actually, why _DID _you do that? I was in the mood for fighting!" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "So was I."

"I'm hungry…" Sakura whined. "Quit your whining." Sasuke said, earning him a glare from Sakura. "But I am!" "We have dinner at home."

"Can we come over?" Naruto asked. Lee, Tenten, and Hinata's eyes seemed to beg. Neji and Shikamaru looked at Sasuke expectantly. Worst of all, Sakura was making her puppy dog face. _'Why am I always teamed up on?'_ "Fine. Whatever."

"Yes!"

"Oh, but I think, Temari's cooking…"

"…"

xXxXxXx

"This is the like…The sixteenth time! And it _STILL _tastes horrible?" Temari asked as she held up the failed dish. Gaara stayed silent by keeping a hand over his mouth while Kankurou was in the bathroom throwing up.

"…If Kankurou's throwing up, sorry, it still tastes horrible." Gaara grumbled as he made a sound that he was about to throw up. "**_Blegh_**…"

The blonde twenty one year old sighed. "Oh, what am I going to do? Sakura's going to be home soon…"

xXxXxXx

"Sakura, do you like Sasuke-san?" Tenten asked as she had a sly smirk on her face. Sakura turned a little red but shook her head. "N-no." "So why are you looking at his album?" "Oh! Well, I've been a fan of his pictures ever since he started. He made photo albums for me all the time. When I moved away, he sent me the newest ones, too." "Oh. So you like him professionally?" "Eh…So-so."

Hinata and Tenten stayed silent as they sweat dropped. _'The power of dispassionate groupies is amazing.'_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sakura took out her cell and looked at the text message. "Ah…It's from Ino." Hinata and Tenten came to a screeching halt. They looked over Sakura's shoulder. "Ino?" It cause the boys, who were behind them, to eventually stopped, too.

"She wants to come over with her family…And she wants to know where I live." Sakura muttered. Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Don't you live with Uchiha?"

"That would be a problem…" Naruto said. "If she finds out you live with Sasuke, the Populars, at least the girls, will go against you."

Go!! We are fighting dreamers,

Takami wo mezashite-

"Hello?" Sakura answered. "Oh, Gaara-onee-chan…Yes?…"

The others listened intently.

"…What?…A red haired girl? With glasses?…Ringing the doorbell?…With a group of girls?" Sasuke slapped his forehead.

"Something tells me we won't be able to go home."

Authoress' Note: Yeah, the cliffhanger was kind of crappy. I didn't know how to end this chapter…So, here is my long NINETEEN PAGE CHAPTER. Didn't I tell you they talk about very strange things in this story?…I based it off what my friends talk about. They have tainted my innocent mind!! 

Please be happy and not to pressure me so much with updating this story for now since so many things happened already. Oh, yeah. And you'll find out what Sasuke meant by, "She saw me naked before."

Meanings!:

(1)- otokoppoi means _'boyish'_

(2)- Ketsudan means _'strong'_

(3)- Hakuchi means _'idiot' _(I couldn't help it. I just HAD to put it in as Karin's last name!)

(4)- Teinousha means_ 'moron'_

Chapter Three Preview!: Building Rage & Mixed Feelings!****

"What do you mean you want to stay at my house?" -Neji****

"Then I'd be enemies with the Geniuses, the Nobodies, AND the infamous Suna Siblings…" -Ino****

"You sure this is edible? It jiggles and…stuff." -Sakura****

"I think your brother's after me." -Kiba****

"An UCHIHA in the household?" -Hiashi****

"W-who knew Neji-nii-san and Sa-Sasuke-san were such p-perverts, ne, Sakura…" -Hinata****

"Sakura, you just love to quibble with me, don't you?…Word-twisting woman." -Sasuke 

Oh no! So now Sakura and Sasuke can't go home! And by the sound of it, they're asking Neji if they could stay with him. Will he accept? Will Ino ever find out Sakura's relationship with Sasuke? What is Sakura asking is edible? Why is Hinata calling the two boys perverts? Find out in the NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Building Rage and Mixed Feelings!

The Nobodies Club

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Important Note: I'm just starting to get so entertained with writing this story. I will try to update as fast as I can with this one, since I'm currently infatuated with stories like these. Also, this COUNTS AS CHAPTER THREE. After this chapter, it will go to regular, Chapter Four, Chapter Five, etc.

****

This is going to be the first of FOUR. It's like a SERIES. Four for each of the years.

Also THERE WILL BE A SISTER STORY FOR _THIS_! It's about how some of the stuff happens HERE. It will be a story of email messaging and texts and all kinds of messages. Basically what goes on BEHIND the story. Like, what do they talk to each other about when no one's looking? You'll find out many secrets about this story, some ideas of each others relationships, and maybe even insights on future chapters!

Day One, Evening:

Building Rage & Mixed Feelings!

Put 'em Together and What Do You Get? A Jealous Fan Girl Ex-Bestfriend!…Wait, What?

"I'm not going to write you a love song, damn it!" She cried as she threw the guitar down onto the floor. He stared blankly at her. She twitched. His eyes reminded him of the blank pages-

"YOU STUPID-" She fell to her knees and picked up the unfinished love songs and ripped them to shreds. "I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME-" She looked up to see his hand on her shoulder. She shoved it away and glared at him. "?!!"

"It was a misunderstanding." She looked up, hiding the fact that she wanted to believe it, yet she screamed back, "BULLSHIT!"

Sakura sobbed as she wiped her face with a Kleenex tissue. "This part always makes me sad." Hinata, who was seated on the floor, nodded vigorously in agreement. Sasuke rolled his eyes and glanced questioningly at Neji, who shrugged.

"What? The story's pretty good." Neji stated, sounding awfully defensive, as he threw a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He felt a tug on his pants and growled when Sakura held out an outstretched hand. The Uchiha shook his head and sighed as the other two continued to glare at each other. "Just give her popcorn, Neji." The said boy reluctantly handed over one piece of popcorn.

"…" Sakura smiled as she popped it in her mouth. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. _'She wouldn't be satisfied from just one. **That** I'm pretty sure of.' _

"GIMME SOME MORE, YOU _BITCH_!"

He shook his head when Sakura had forcefully pushed, she calls it 'being glomped', Neji off the couch and taking the popcorn bowl. She then sat in the Hyuuga teen's spot.

Sasuke snorted. "Sakura…That was very unnecessary." The girl stuck her tongue out. "It was, _too_, necessary." "Was not."

****

Sakura's Important Notes on her Geniuses: An Uchiha always likes to pick a petty argument when he's bored. 

"Was _to_!" She twitched. "Was _not_." He smirked. "You never act your age when it comes to your hunger."

"I just obeyed my hunger, is all." Was Sakura's simple answer. A delicate black eyebrow rose. "Hunger, eh." "Yep!" Sasuke snorted. "Hunger my _ASS_." Sakura gave an incredulous look and retorted. "I'm not hungry for your ass!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and then smirked. "That sounds so wrong it so many ways, Sakura, but…" He smirked. "…I wouldn't mind if you _were_ hungry for it." _Twitch_. _Twitch_. "…"

"Sasuke-teme's a _pervert_" Someone sang out from behind him. Sasuke flinched when he felt a head rest on his shoulder. "What the fu- **NARUTO**!" The blonde laughed but immediately stopped when the Uchiha jumped him and began beating him up.

"OW! TEME! OW! OWWW! IT WAS A _JOKE_!"

Punch. Punch. Kick. 

"**JOKE, EH**?!"

Punch. 

Oo, some blood splattered on the wall.

"YEAH!"

Choke. 

"**_ORLY_**?"

Cough. 

"YEAH, IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE _FUNNY_!"

"…_Funny_?"

Crack. Twitch. Crack. Gulp.

"Crap…"

"The only thing that's actually funny here is **_YOUR FACE AFTER WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU_**!!!"

Punch…Punch… Etc.

"Hahaha- Wait, what? _OW_! SAKURA-CHAN! CONTROL YOUR _PET_!"

Sakura's Important Notes on her Geniuses: Sasuke-kun is a very calm person. He's very scary when he started screaming- Uh, _yelling_.

Sakura only spared him a glance as she chewed on her precious popcorn. She shrugged and went back to watching her movie, causing the blonde to sob at the fact he had lost his _'last hope'_.

"S-T-F-U, PLEASE? THANKS!" Tenten yelled as she went back to watching the movie. Hinata sweat dropped, invisibly moving away from the brunette. This girl seemed to secretly like…Scratch that, _LOVE _romantic movies.

Sakura twitched when on the screen appeared a heated make out scene. "Ugh…Get a room."

"They're _in _a room already, Sakura."

"Why must you always start a fight with me, Sasuke-kun?!"

"It's fun…ny." The raven haired teen began had second thoughts if what he said was the right thing to say or not.

Sakura scrunched her nose and stated, "You're a jerk ass, you know that?" She threw another popcorn into her mouth again.

The claimed-to-be jerk ass smirked as his eyes held a recessive mischievous trait that seemed to show dominantly in his eyes. "Yeah, and I know other things, too."

"Probably things I don't want to know." She grumbled as she shoved a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Sasuke smirked and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She nearly choked on a piece of popcorn kernel she was eating and squealed. "Holy crap, that's _GROSS_!" The pink haired girl waved her hands like any female would do if she heard or saw something horrific.

Hinata giggled silently at the bickering of what _ALMOST_ _SEEMED _like couple. She then realized, _'If Sasuke's their, where's Naruto?'_ The used-to-this Hyuuga girl sweat dropped when a river of red liquid came from under the couch and sighed. She got up, looked at her cousin, and said, "I'll get the first aid kit."

Sakura looked at Sasuke knowingly and shook her head. "Why must you always put Hinata through hell?" He raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well, you always beat up Naruto. Do you know how much supplies she has to use to cover the baka's injuries?" Sakura scolded causing Shikamaru to mumble something like, "Troublesome complaining woman." The _'troublesome' _woman looked at him, causing him to look away and whistle.

"Eh?! You're calling me a baka, _too_, Sakura-chan?!" The blonde wailed in feigned disbelief from behind the couch, causing Sakura to laugh. Sasuke twitched. "What did I say about the suffix?" "You said to **_SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS_**." Naruto barked with a sarcastic look. He immediately shut his mouth when Sasuke began to crack his knuckles.

"Shikamaru, care to explain how it got to this situation?" Neji asked as his eyes were still glued to the TV. He didn't need to turn around and check if Sasuke was up to Round Two in beating up Naruto.

"Well it all started when you said," The Nara untied his ponytail and then pushed his eyebrows together in a serious expression. He was imitating, and seemed very god at it, the Hyuuga Genius's expression. "Ahem, _'What do you **mean** you want to stay at my house?'_" Shika reacted as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Neji glared at him because the imitation was very close to what he was like.

"What do you **mean **you want to stay at my house?" Neji stated as he crossed his arms and glared at Sakura who copied his expression and pose.

"We mean exactly what we said." The Haruno retorted as she raised a finger.

Sasuke sighed as he flipped the phone closed. He scratched the back of his scalp. "Stupid stalkers. I should move house to house trying to stay away from them." Sakura looked at him ridiculously.

"What? How many house do you own?" Sasuke looked up, making his thoughtful look. "…Mm. Do vacation houses count?" Sakura snorted and plastered a sarcastic look on her face. "They're houses, aren't they?" The Uchiha thought for a moment but then shrugged. "Then I don't know."

Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief. "What do you **MEAN** you don't know? Just how many do you have?" Sasuke glared at the blonde. "Didn't I just tell you? I don't know."

"Well, you should at least give some credit to those fan girls." Shikamaru suggested as he took off his glasses and slipped them into his pocket. Sakura snorted at the comment as she fixed Sasuke's uniform tie. "Why?" She would (un)willingly pay 3000 ryo to hear a couple of good reasons.

"They just saved you and Sasuke from eating death."

"Huh. Good point."

"And then here we are." The Nara stated with a sigh. He leaned back in to the chair and stared at the ceiling.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck. "That reminds me. I wonder how Gaara and Kankurou are holding out." He could imagine Sakura's poor siblings stared at what was claimed-to-be edible.

Neji shook his head. "That still doesn't help me understand why the rest of these idiots are here." He sweat dropped at the scene.

"Sasuke-kun, stop moving so I can paint your nails black." "What, do you _WANT _me to look emo?" "Hrm. May-beh."

"Tenten-san, I think we should go home. We might be disturbing Neji-san and Hinata-san-" Lee flinched when Tenten had shushed him in such a brutal way, screaming, "LEE! ESS-TEE-EFF-YOU FOR A SECOND! THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART!"

"T-tenten-san, s-so you've se-seen this m-movie b-before, too?" Hinata asked as she shivered. "Why, yes, my dear Hinata-chan." The Hyuuga girl shivered at how the brunette could change emotions so quickly.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in the Popular way. "I'm the freakin' leader of the Nobodies and HEAR YOU ALL ARE BEATING ME UP!" He stood up with a fist held up and an imaginary wave crashing behind him.

"YOU IN THE FRONT ROW! GEE-TEE-EFF-OH!" Naruto screamed when he had realized he was standing in front of the weapon mistress's way. He felt himself being shoved aside. "GAH! TENTEN!!"

"T-Tenten-san l-likes to ch-chat speak, n-ne, Lee-san." Hinata said after a long observation. Lee grinned and nodded. "Hai!"

"Ninety-nine ants in the crack on the wall, nine-nine armies of ants" Shino quietly sang as he watched the little army of dots crawl up the crack in the wall. "Take one down, squish it around, one person less from the really big room."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the bug boy. "That didn't rhyme, Aburame." The said boy glared at the Genius through his black glasses. "Shut up, Nara."

….

"Psst, Shikamaru, remind me later to get the bug exterminators." "Sure thing, Neji."

Suddenly, Kiba had exclaimed out of nowhere, "Oh! I think Akamaru needs to use the bathroom!" Naruto panicked as he remembered the last time Akamaru needed to use the bathroom. "EH?! GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Neji stared at the brunette boy. "Holy shit, Kiba, when did you come here?" Tenten didn't like being interrupted when watching a movie. "Kiba, GET THE FUCK OUT!" The dog didn't like all the murderous looks being sent at him. "I CAN'T! I THINK AKAMARU'S GOING TO-!" Sakura whined, "I want to watch the movie…" Sasuke sent Neji a look. The Hyuuga got up. "That's it!" _ARF_!!! _ARF_!! "NO!! NEJI!! WHY'D YOU THROW AKAMARU OUT THE WINDOW!!?"

"Sasuke-kun, you made me mess up your nail polish!" Sakura wailed as she held the nail paint brush in her hand. Sasuke sighed. "I swear, Sakura, I will paint your nails lime green." The pink haired girl's mouth went into the shape of an 'o'. "Oh, that color doesn't look so bad." "…" "Oh hey! Why don't we make them with patterns! How about pink and black stripes-" The Uchiha pulled his hand away. "Don't touch me, Sakura." "…Kekekekeke…" She cackled evilly, leaving us to wonder what happened afterward.

xXxXxXx

_Splosh._

"Seconds, anyone?" Temari said as she held up the ladle. The whole staff of butlers, chefs, the gardener, _everyone_ was sitting at the table staring at the food uneasily. Most of them knew that nothing edible would make that kind of SFX. Others, the newcomers who had never met the Suna siblings before, wondered what the hell that sound was.

"Since my little Sakura-chan and her future husband aren't here, you'll have to eat in their place." The blonde girl said as she waved the ladle around. Her dark red haired brother ignored the fact she was probably referring to Sasuke as his little sister's bride.

Kankurou, who was so used to it that it seemed like an everyday thing, happened to be sitting next to a chef, whispered, "You and the other chefs better give her some lessons next time if you want to live longer."

All sweat dropped, making sure to remember that tomorrow.

…

That is, if they'll live that long.

xXxXxXx

"Ami-sama, judging by how the lights are closed, I don't think Uchiha-sama is in there…" A fan girl pointed out with a tired sigh. How many hours have they been waiting here again? She took out a bottle of V8 and took a large gulp of it.

Another girl, who sat legs spread wide despite the fact she was wearing a skirt, fanned herself with her hand and asked, "Can't we just come back tomorrow?"

"Fine." Ami sighed as she flipped her hair. Damn it. No catch. _'Freakin' spineless bitches.'_

"Ami-sama, we have school."

"Yeah, doesn't that mean we can't come in the morning?"

"Oh. Well, then that gives us a better chance of seeing him." The dark purple haired girl said, pretending that she knew they had school.

Some shook their head, wondering why she had to be vice president and not themselves.

xXxXxXx

"…Do you think they took the bait?" She whispered as they stared quietly out the window.

…

So it seems they'll live to see tomorrow.

"I think so…" Her brunette brother whispered back.

"Hrn. Of course it worked." The red haired sibling muttered.

"Yeah, cause it was _YOUR _idea, Gaara." Gaara knew his older sister rolled her eyes at him.

"Hn." Translating to _'of course'_.

"I'm going to have to spend some time trying to translate your one word replies." Kankurou gave a sigh.

"Good luck with that." Temari whispered, a grin on her face.

xXxXxXx

The scene in the messy living room was funny.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru sat on the couch.

Naruto was covered in bandages and was looking for somewhere to lean. He was having a debate with himself whether to take the chance of getting beat up _AGAIN _just to lean on Sakura.

Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap, her legs resting on Neji's lap _(who was next to Sasuke)_. She had put beads and some ribbons into the sleeping Uchiha's hair and decided to add little skull stickers to his nails. Neji couldn't help but snicker. Shikamaru had fallen asleep in the popcorn bowl.

On the floor was Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Hinata, and Lee. Hinata sat near Naruto, using the medic kit to shield herself from watching the scary scene on the TV Tenten sat crossed legs, her mouth open in surprise as she continued to watch the scary movie. Lee sat next to her with the same expression. Shino was in a corner, apparently talking to a spider and Kiba was holding his dog, sending Neji nervous glances.

I'm an emo kid-

The Uchiha shot up, startling Sakura and causing her to drop some beads, flipped his cell phone open. "Sasuke speaking."

"Uchiha. Bring my sister back **now**."

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Why can't you just say _'you can come home now'_ like some normal person, Gaara?" He looked at Sakura who was staring innocently at him. A bit TOO innocently. "Well, we'll be there in a few minutes."

Beep.

"We're going home, Sasuke-kun?" "Yeah." "…" "Sakura…" "Hai?" "What did you do to my hair?"

xXxXxXx

"I'm breaking up with you." Ino stated emotionlessly as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Her boyfriend's, now ex, mouth went down. "What?! Why?!" "Because I'm bored with you." "But why?! I love you-"

She sighed and shook her head. She already had tuned him out after he had questioned her breaking up with him. Whatever. It's not like this never happened before.

"Look, you, I'm busy having a model shoot. Either keep whining or fuck off." The guy bit his lip as he turned away and ran. The Yamanaka shook her head.

"I must've been his first girlfriend." She shrugged and got into her limo-like car. "But then again, what kind of man cries?"

"To the photo shoot?" Ino nodded to her chauffeur. She looked out the window, pondering.

'Dammit!' She bit a manicured nail. _'What am I going to do?' _Her chauffeur glanced curiously at her boss. 

'Sakura…I want to be your friend but-' Ino gulped her eyes slowly started to narrow. _'…I'd lose my rep. I can't do that.'_

'…If I were to keep my rep, I'd be enemies with the Geniuses, the Nobodies, AND the infamous Suna siblings…' The blonde scratched the side of her neck. _'Shit, this is hard. I need a new boyfriend to relieve my stress on.'_

xXxXxXx

Sakura stared incredulously at her siblings and Sasuke. Here she was, teaching them how to cook éclairs _(for her)_, and yet…

"Sasuke-kun, yours is perfect. That's expected from you." Sakura stated monotonously as she licked her fingers, causing the Uchiha to smirk.

"Gaara-onee-chan, yours is good." She said as she licked her lips. Gaara sighed, almost in relief.

"Kankurou-onii-chan, yours isn't good but it's edible." Sakura stated as she secretly handed the plate of éclairs to Sasuke to throw out.

"And Temari-onee-chan."

Temari straightened, ready to be criticized by her…_little_ sister.

"You sure this is edible? It jiggles and…stuff." Sakura stared uneasily at it. Temari sighed. "Oooh, **_DAMN IT_**." Gaara took the plate from Sakura. "I'm not risking my little sister's health."

xXxXxXx

The rather tired Haruno lay in her rather large bed. She laid on her stomach and in front of her was the two purchases she made that day.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in" Sakura piped up as she turned the page. She didn't even need to look up to know who it was. "Hiya, Sasuke-kun."

There he was, standing in all of his glory of being shirtless and only wearing sweat pants. Her had a towel wrapped around his shoulders which he was using to dry his hair a bit. In his hand was a white shirt.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, you look really cool when you're hair's down." He smirked. "I told you." She smiled and felt the weight push down on her left side. Sasuke sat next to her, looking right at her. She pouted. "Dry you're hair faster. You're getting water on me." His mouth went into an upside down _'v' _as he shook his head like a dog. "Aw, come on, Sasuke-kun." She pouted as she tried to use her arm to shield herself from the tiny shower.

He chuckled as Sakura stuck his tongue out at him. "Anyway, where'd your brother go?" She raised an eyebrow. "What? He went out?" "Yeah, he said he had to take care of business or something." "This late at night?" "Hmph. Maybe he's doing drugs." "Nah. But, you know, he doesn't sleep." "Isn't he doing that for a world record or something?" "No, he did that last year."

Brrrring. Brrrring.

Sasuke took the wireless phone from a station he had installed in Sakura's room. "Hello, Uchiha residence."

Sakura looked at him expectantly. "Oh. Kiba. You need to talk to Sakura?" His eyes narrowed, causing Sakura to sweat drop when he held out the phone to her. "Kiba." She nodded and took the phone, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sakura!" He was panting. 

"Eh? Kiba? What's wrong?" Sakura said. She felt two arms snake around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. She lightly swatted him in the face, signaling him to stop eavesdropping.

"I think you're brother's after me!"

"…Why?" The Haruno asked as she shivered at the feeling of Sasuke's nose on the crook of her neck. "Is Sakura _ticklish_?" She held the phone away from her and glared at Sasuke. "You know very well I'm ticklish." He smirked. Sakura rolled her eyes and continued talking on the phone, regardless of Sasuke's hands reaching her sides. "Anyway, why?"

"I don't know! Their was this panda plushie and-"

"Oh my…A panda plushie?"

Sasuke sighed and grabbed the phone from her. "Good luck!"

"EH?! WAIT-"

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Damn it, Sasuke-kun, why'd you do that?!" He shrugged. "He shouldn't be distracted when he's about to face death.

xXxXxXx

"An UCHIHA in the household?!" Hiashi screamed as he pointed at Neji and Hinata who sighed.

"W-well, otou-san, it's s-supposed to be past tense…"

"Did HE leave this MESS?!"

"No." Neji replied as he rubbed his neck. He made a mental note to teach his friends how to clean up, kill them, resurrect them with a Phoenix Down and then make them clean for him forever.

"Well, then, this mess better DISAPPEAR before the Mrs. gets home!" Hiashi sighed. "You know how she gets when her living room is messy."

Hinata sweat dropped, recalling the time her father had invited her other friends fathers to watch a football game (which of course, was a secret).

xXxXxXx

(Random Hinata moment)

****

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Neji-nii-san?"

She opened to door to see an empty room.

"A-anou, I'll just leave the towels here then…" Hinata told herself as she put the blue towels on his bed. What caught her eye, though, was his laptop left open.

Chatroom Number: 7734000

SasukeT3hPKKer has entered the room.

HyuugaPwnsUchiha has entered the room.

SasukeT3hPKKer: I know the love notes you send Sakura.

HyuugaPwnsUchiha: Orly?

SasukeT3hPKKer: Fuck yeah. Who do you think deletes them?

HyuugaPwnsUchiha: …You're such a bastard, Sasuke.

SasukeT3hPKKer: Well, I don't think she wants to know you have sexual fantasies about her.

HyuugaPwnsUchiha: I'm a guy, Uchiha, it's normal. Besides, I bet you have some about her, too.

SasukeT3hPKKer: …No. 

Hinata stopped reading. She had this strange feeling they were going to talk about how they were going to fuck her best friend.

"…I'll plan their death, later." She whispered as she exited the room with a scary aura around her. The Hyuuga then shivered. "W-who knew Neji-nii-san and Sa-Sasuke-san were such p-perverts, ne, Sakura…" She whispered to herself. She'll make sure to protect her best friend from perverts.

…She then recalled what her cousin was saying about sexual fantasies and twitched. "Eep. Bad images, _bad _images!"

xXxXxXx

"Sasuke-kun, get _out _of my room."

"I want to sleep in your room…" He pouted. She shook her head.

"On the floor? Sure, why not?" The pink haired girl declared with a smile.

…He knew where she was getting at.

"No, in your bed-"

"Of rocks? Suuuure, why not?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm SLEEPY." She said as she squirmed under the covers and in the arms of her best friend who just sighed. "Then pretend I'm not here." "…Fine." She reluctantly grumbled.

A few minutes later and Sakura snored, hugging Sasuke and mumbling, "Teddy bear…"

XXxXxXx

**12:00 AM**

Ino sat in the club with her 'friends'. She laughed as she took a sip from her alcohol-filled margarita. She grinned as she shot up,

"I'mma go get sssssssum durrinks!" Ino slurred out, her 'friends' laughing. They nodded, some telling her to get some for themselves, too. The blonde nodded. "Yeah, yeah, _suuuuure_."

Ino walked up to the bar. "Gimme gimme _moooooore_." She said, as she shook her hips, imitating the singer. "Haaahahahaha. Like, lawlz. Thanks." She took the three drinks and began walking over back to the other Populars when something caught her eye.

"Shit…Ka-Kakashi-sensei!"

****

Authoress' Note: Yeah, this chapter was kind of like…Random…I didn't really plan in right enough and their was a lot of more-than-a-friend attitude with Sasuke. Heck, I think made him OOC!!…Well, let's just say he's OOC when Sakura's around. ****

Chapter 4 Preview: Threatening the Threat-ful

Sakura's right eye twitched. She had turned to the next clean page to see it not clean at all. In big, bloody red words, it told her to die. She turned to the next. Same thing.

The next, the next, the next, the next, THE NEXT, THE _NEXT_-

She picked her notebook up and threw it across the room, frightening the Populars and causing the Nobodies and Geniuses to narrow their eyes.

Sakura ignored Kakashi's pitiful look as she marched up to the nearest Popular and grabbed her collar.

"Why don't YOU DIE?" Sakura hissed out as she tightened her grip, causing the Popular to cough. "_HUH_, INO?"


	4. Threatening the Threatful

The Nobodies Club

Summary: In Konoha Kasai High, there's a club called 'The Nobodies Club'. It's made up of outcasts who were never given a chance in this school. Shunned by society and pitied by teachers. So what happens when the new girl, a somebody, wants to join them?

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Claimer applies to the plot of this story.

Rating: M for some sexual content, language, usage of drugs, and some fighting scenes.

Couples: SasuSaku, NaruSaku, much later NejiSaku , LeeTenTen, TemShikaIno, KibaHinaShino, later NaruHina, one-sided ChoIno, hints of LeeSaku, hints of friendship HinaSaku

Important Note: Whoo. This fic isn't doing well, but hey, it's going to be the one I'll focus on the most. ALSO, I am going to put SOME HINASAKU in here. If any of you know Gentleman's Alliance (AKAShinsei Doumei), it's how Ushio likes Haine except less.

Chapter Four:

Threatening the Threat-ful

When one sends offending threats to her, send offending threats TEN TIMES WORSE back.

"Hey, wake up-" Gaara froze in the doorway at the sight. He hissed threateningly through gritted teeth, "**_UCHIHA_**."

"Huh?! What?! Huh?!" Sakura shot up as she looked right, then left, right, then left…

Her red haired brother sighed in relief that she was fully clothed. He grinned manically and cracked his knuckles. "What was Uchiha doing in your bed?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked down next to her to see a cutely sleeping Uchiha. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" She smiled softly as she shook him slightly. "Wakey, wakey, sleepy head."

The Uchiha grumbled something and pulled the Haruno down, muttering, "Five more minutes, pillow." Gaara got ready to march over there and pull the Uchiha off his sister only to be stopped by a flustered Sakura. "Sasuke-kun" She chimed up. Her eyes met his. "Wakey-"

"WAKEY!"

She pushed the Genius off her bed and grinned triumphantly.

"Gah- What the f-" Sasuke got up shakily and looked around. "…Hn?"

"…Temari's attempting to cook again." Sakura then stated, causing Gaara to jump and run out of the room. Sasuke sent her a look. "What was that about?" "No, she's really cooking." "Aa…"

"…"

"Want to escape through the window?" "Sure."

She laughed while he smirked.

"In our pajamas?" Sasuke had a thoughtful look when she said that. A pillow was thrown at his head. "You pervert."

xXxXxXx

Beep. Beep. Beep.

****

Smash.

Naruto sluggishly got up from bed and stared at the broken alarm clock. He gave a sigh. "_Bah_, I should just stop buying alarm clocks." He muttered to himself as he sat up and stretched.

The blonde took a quick shower, not really putting on any shampoo or conditioner.

He put his black cloth around his forehead, like a headband. He then put on his white uniform shirt and black uniform pants. Over that, he wore the black gang leader coat that had 'Yellow Lightning' on it's shoulder. He grinned in the mirror as he picked something from his teeth.

"Hahaha!" The blonde laughed at himself as he put a piece of toast in his mouth and shot out the door.

…

He ran back, making sure to lock it.

"Hehehe! I can't wait to see everyone!" He muttered excitedly to himself. He couldn't believe he was so excited for school.

But suddenly he felt someone grab his collar.

"What the-" His eyes widened.

"Nice to see you again, U-zu-ma-ki **_Narutard_**."

xXxXxXx

Sakura and Sasuke walked into the classroom, thankful that only Neji and Hinata was the only students there.

"Hey." Neji greeted as Sasuke nodded in return as a sign of acknowledgement. The Uchiha took a seat in the second row before the back. He motion Sakura to sit beside him. Neji sat on the other side of her and Hinata behind Neji.

"Why can't we sit in the back with Hinata?" Sakura asked. Hinata gave a silent sad sigh.

"In the classroom, there's a certain _'territory' _rule we must follow." Neji stated. He suddenly said, "Shikamaru, get out of the closet."

The Nara gave a reluctant sigh as he stepped out of the closet, grumbling, "But it's _comfy_…" "So is being under a bed, but Gaara-onee-chan says Sasuke-kun's weight might break the bed and crush my tiny body." Sakura stated. Neji snickered and said to the already knowing Sasuke, "He called you _fat_." "Shut it, Hyuuga."

"Anyway, explain the _'territory' _crap." Sakura stated as she crossed her arms. Something told her she probably wasn't going to like the idea.

Sasuke leaned back, causing the other two men to sigh. They knew the Uchiha never liked explaining things.

"Okay, there are _'territories'_." Neji said. Sakura sent a, _'Uh **DUH**' _look. "Populars sit in the front. Geniuses in the middle. Nobodies in the back."

"…That's retarded."

Sakura looked surprisingly at Hinata who was sketching something in her sketchbook. Neji turned around and watched his cousin draw. "She curses like that once in a while." Hinata looked up at him and snorted, "Pervert."

The Haruno gasped. She held up a fist and then put it down on her flat palm. "Ah! Hinata-chan, is it _THAT _time of the month?" The Hyuuga girl, who wanted to be nice to Sakura despite her period, nodded stiffly.

"Ah. So it's your period-"

****

BONK!

The Nara fell to the floor with a thud with a sketchbook imprint on his face.

Hinata quietly sat back down and took out a handkerchief, wiping off some _'blood' _that managed to get on the actually hard sketchbook.

xXxXxXx

Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff.

"Lee, are" _huff _"we" _huff_ "done" _huff _"yet?" Tenten managed to wheeze out between gasps. She leaned on her knees to catch her breath.

"Almost done, Tenten!" Lee said as he waited near the brunette. What got even _MORE _annoyed was that he was still jogging. In _PLACE_.

"Gah! Who's stupid idea was it to jog a hundred laps around the school every morning?!" Tenten growled as she suddenly started running to get at least a head start of the enthusiastic boy.

xXxXxXx

Naruto wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Stupid ass Dosu and Zaku." The blonde grumbled with a sigh as he put his backpack back over his shoulder. "Do they think **_THAT'S _**gonna impress Kin?"

He shook his head as he made his way to school. Maybe he should just tell Hinata he ran into a pole.

…

Nah. That would make him seem stupid.

xXxXxXx

"Ha! I beat you for once!" Tenten gasped as she leaned on the doorway for support. "_Whoo_! Ahaha. That was fun." Lee sweat dropped when his brunette friend gave out a content sigh. "But, Tenten! You were just complaining about it before-" "Shut up, Lee." What made it scarier was that she was smiling.

Neji shook his head as he returned to listening to his iPod. Shikamaru lay asleep, his head under a text book. Hinata was staring blankly at the blank sketchbook. She probably had no idea what to draw. Sakura continued to look at the pictures of Neji and Sasuke's photo album. Sasuke was reading a comic, using Sakura to lean on.

Tenten walked over and took a seat next to Hinata's right side. "Whoo. Hey, Hinata, what'cha drawing?" Lee took a seat next to Tenten. Hinata looked up, her eyes resembling a pissed-off Neji. The brunette rolled her eyes. "That time of the month, Hinata?" Once again, the Hyuuga girl nodded stiffly.

"Hey."

All eyes shifted to the door when they heard the leader of the Nobodies's voice.

"Hey, Naruto-"

Hinata's eyebrows scrunched up when she had seen Naruto's state.

"Wh-what happened?" She managed to get out without gritted her teeth. Damn, this idiot ALWAYS seems to get hurt!. She shook her head to stop the cursing being caused by her menstruation. The way those bruises were looked awfully familiar. The blonde just laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I just ran into a pole."

"Stop lying."

All the eyes in the room turned to see Sasuke, his arms crossed and his feet on the table.

****

Fzzt. Fzzzzzt.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura's bangs up to show a bruise. She just smiled and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, Sasuke-kun. Just fell down the stairs today." She forced a laugh, causing Sasuke to look at her suspiciously.

****

Fzzt. Fzzzzt. Fzzt.

Sasuke stared at Sakura but she continued to read the comic as if it was nothing. When she looked at him, he looked away, causing Sakura to raise an eyebrow.

Neji sighed and shook his head. "It was Zaku and Dosu, huh?" Naruto gulped. He then saw Hinata getting ready to go into her backpack for the medic kit, he waved his hands. "No, no! I'm fine-" He was cut off when a whistling Tenten poked him in the stomach, his reaction? He toppled over. "Ugh…"

"Zaku and Dosu?" Sakura echoed in a low whisper. They sounded familiar. Sasuke took the pink haired girl's manga and flipped through it as he explained, "Bullies to Naruto since high school." He then smirked as he softly hit Sakura on the head with it. "Shojo manga, Sakura?" She turned red and quickly took it back from. "Urusai." She huffed as she continued to read.

"Zaku and Dosu are_ 'henchmen' _of Kin." Her emerald eyes narrowed. She pretended not to know the name. "Kin, huh." She murmured. Her nose twitched, almost as if she smelt something disgusting.

xXxXxXx

"Okay, so, the answer to this problem is-"

"Kakashi-sensei, can we open a window? I can't breathe." Tenten sighed as she fanned herself. Kakashi stayed silent because of the fact he was interrupted but nonetheless nodded. She walked over to the window and opened it.

"Does it feel nice to feel the breeze between your knees?" She heard her blonde fellow Nobody mutter. The brunette growled and picked up Kiba's desk, ready to throw it at him.

The silver haired teacher rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh…Kids, violence is not the answer."

Naruto, who forgot the desk was still aimed at him, slammed his hand on the table and shouted, "What j'yoo talking about, fool?! Violence is _ALWAYS _the answer!" His comment made his friends burst out laughing. Well, the ones who weren't emotionless, anyway.

Sakura slowly stopped laughing. She shivered. "_Ooo_, it's cold." She took the sweater she wrapped around her chair and put it over her head. When she slid her arm it-

"Ouch!" Sakura winced, causing some eyes to look at her. Her emerald eyes stared at her sweater arm. The end was stapled close. She then felt a pin on her back. "Ack!" Oldest tricks in the bully book. She took off her sweater again and put it back on her seat. Sasuke sent Neji a look. Shikamaru glanced behind him.

The Haruno sighed, already used to **Bully** tactics.

"Okay, well, going back to what we were doing…" Kakashi coughed as he flipped through the teacher's textbook. "Open your notebook to a clean page, put today's date, and then turned to page one hundred and eighteen in your textbook."

A wave of murmurs echoed throughout the classroom but they did it anyway.

She flipped to the next page, causing her eyes to widen and her teeth to clench.

Sakura's right eye twitched. She had turned to the next clean page to see it not clean at all. In big, bloody red words, it told her to die. She turned to the next. Same thing.

The next, the next, the next, the next, _THE NEXT_, **_THE NEXT_**-

She picked her notebooks up and threw it across the room, frightening the Populars and causing the Nobodies and Geniuses to narrow their eyes.

Sakura ignored Kakashi's pitiful look as she marched up to the nearest Popular and grabbed her collar.

"Why don't _YOU _**DIE**?!" Sakura hissed out as she tightened her grip, causing the Popular to cough. "_HUH_, INO?"

The blonde girl said nothing as tears started to cloud her vision. Then something remarkable caught Sakura's eye that made everything forgotten. Ino had mouthed,

'I'm sorry…'

Sakura then felt something hug her from the back and some wetness towards the middle.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan…"

The said girl relaxed.

"…I know, Hinata-chan." Sakura smiled. "I know."

And Sakura broke out from her morbid state, slumping down to the floor.

Kakashi shook his head.

"Since when was this drama club?"

Wrong move, Kakashi. He suddenly had the whole class glaring at him for ruining the serious atmosphere.

xXxXxXx

"…"

"…"

Sasuke stared at Neji and Hinata who were staring back. It almost seemed like glaring contest.

"…This is all your fault." Hinata grumbled as she glared at Sasuke.

"_MY _fault?" Sasuke retorted as his glare hardened.

"Hmn. You're stupid fan girls fault." Neji stated as he crossed his arms. The Uchiha snorted.

"I'm pretty sure almost half of the Populars like you." He said as he threw his head back. The Hyuuga smirked. "And the rest like you."

"Shut your trap, Hyuuga-"

"Now, now, stop fighting. Sakura is sleeping."

All eyes turned to the door. There, leaning on the doorframe in all his glory, stood junior Uchiha Itachi.

"…Hmph. Itachi." Sasuke said as he switched his glare from the two Hyuugas to his brother. The said man waved his right hand.

"Now, now, I came to back you up." Sasuke inwardly relaxed. He seriously didn't like the fact that two Hyuugas were ganging up on him. Especially staring him with those weird eyes.

…Creepy.

Snoooooore. 

Itachi chuckled when he saw Sakura lying tossing and turning in the sheets.

"Mm. Mental breakdown?" His younger brother nodded, causing the older to sigh. "Again, eh."

"I've come to realize that the fact that Sakura is bullied is usually because of both us families." Hinata theorized as she crossed her legs and put her hands on her lap. Itachi smirked. "_Yes_, well, that _may _be true, but do not talk as if the **Uchiha **are at the lower ranks with **Hyuuga**."

Lightning crackled in the background and the atmosphere seemed to be threatening the nurse, Shizune, who quickly excused herself. She was probably being called by Tsunade.

Neji smirked. "So nostalgic." Hinata smiled a devious smile, close to a smirk. "Yes. I recall always fighting over Sakura with you two brothers."

Sasuke smirked, too. "Yeah. We always won." The male Hyuuga's eyes narrowed. "I do not recall that." Itachi fake smiled. "Well, I guess you just don't have a good memory like we do."

Rivalry glares were being thrown at each other.

"Stop fighting"

All the sets of eyes in the room rested on the sleep talking Sakura. Sasuke got up and brushed a bang from her face. "Aa. Fine."

They all exited the room, assuming she will probably wake up the next period.

"…Sakura is with the Uchiha Brothers." Itachi called out with a small smirk as he walked towards the stairs. Sasuke nodded, causing Neji to snort and Hinata to frown. The usually quiet Hinata put her pointer fingers on her cheeks and said, "_Beep_! Wrong!" Neji shoved a hand in his pocket. "Sakura is with the Hyuuga Cousins." The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Meanwhile, in the nurses office…

"ACHOO! ACHOO!…ACHOO!" Sakura sneezed as she rubbed her nose. She sighed in relief. "All done…NO _WAIT_- ACHOO!" The pink haired girl shook her head and muttered to herself. "Ah, Kami damn it."

xXxXxXx

"So, this is what ticked Sakura off." Tenten said as she flipped through the notebook. She winced at the site of all the writings that looked like they were written in blood. "Shit, I'd be ticked, too, if this happened to me." The brunette put a new notebook in Sakura's backpack along with the old one.

"Ah. So she'll wake up next period?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Probably." Shikamaru snorted and slung his backpack over his shoulder in a slouched position. "But, knowing her, she'll probably seem for at least a couple of hours."

Hinata held up the rather heavy backpack. "Ah, who's going to carry the backpack?" Neji took it, his arm slightly shaking from how heavy it was. "Ah. Shikamaru, can you?" "How troublesome. You're going to skip, aren't you." Neji and Sasuke shrugged, which translated to an _'Aa.'_

Naruto looked at the two weirdly. "You skip classes? Why?" Sasuke snorted. "We already know all this crap. We could've even skipped a grade." Neji looked at the blonde Nobody straight in the eye. "The only reason we are here is because of Sakura. That's it."

The two walked away, causing Kiba to sigh. "You want to follow, huh, leader." Naruto said nothing at first but then grinned and nodded. "Always the curious type, eh, Uzumaki. But remember. Curiosity killed the cat."

xXxXxXx

Sakura sat up as she stared at the clock, humming quietly to herself.

"You are my precious bird" She sang quietly as she tilted side to side. "_Fly, fly away You are my precious bird, sighing every day Though I know you can't stay by me forever But you will always be my little treasure_"

xXxXxXx

Sasuke sat in front of the Nurse's door, listening to the song he had heard ever since they were little.

You are my precious bird,

Fly, fly away…

You are my precious bird,

Sighing every day….

Though I know you can't stay by me

Forever….

You will always be my little treasure….

"I got the cigs." Sasuke looked up to see Neji holding up to packets of cigarettes. "Aa. Arigato." The Uchiha said as he caught the pack thrown at him. The Hyuuga smiled lightly. "She singing again?" Sasuke smiled slightly, too. "Yeah."

…

"Come on. This stress is killing me." Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his neck. Neji smirked. "Want to get out of school?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Wish. To get all this pent up rage out. But I can't abandon Sakura." Neji snorted. "Well, neither can I."

xXxXxXx

Sakura smiled. When she finally heard the footsteps echo quietly away she softly stepped outside and went on her knees, placing her hands on the spot right in front of the door. Her smiled a bit more even more.

"It's warm…"

xXxXxXx

Smack!

_Thud._

"Gah! It's Uchiha Itachi!"

"You. Boyfriends of those shitty Populars." Itachi hissed as he shoved his hands into his pocket and threw his head back to look down at them, much like his younger brother. He added a kick, making the sound of a crack resound through the hallway.

"Gurk…" One of them spat blood on the floor.

"Stay. Away. From. **Sakura**."

xXxXxXx

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

They were both leaning against the hard brick wall, a cigarette in hand.

"Is Itachi living with you?"

Sasuke gave a puff and shook his head.

"Right now?" He snorted. "No."

"You on bad terms or something?"

"Nah. Nothing like that." Sasuke said as he shook his head. He took another puff. "Something about wanting become famous with him. But becoming famous does something to your head." He added a poke to the side of his own head.

"Ah. So the thing that happened to his head was…"

"He's like a doting older brother to Sakura."

xXxXxXx

Itachi stared at the puppy.

"I forgot what she likes better. Cats or dogs."

Arf!

"No, no, I think it was cats."

Arf! Arf!

"No offense, mister puppy. Maybe I'll get you for my brother next time."

Arf!

"But he's not a big animal lover so-"

Whimper.

"Yeah, he's mean, I know."

"Um, sir, are you going to buy the puppy?"

"Shut up, mortal, I'm trying to think."

Some other customers flinched back, wondering if the Uchiha was from this world.

But they didn't know that guy was Itachi. He _WAS _wearing suspicious looking clothing, after all. You know, paparazzi and crap.

Itachi bit handkerchief and growled through fake tears,

"Damn paparazzi."

He suddenly felt his glasses drop on the floor and his hood fall back.

"Oh shi-"

"Hey, I think that's Uchiha Itachi!"

"Think again, commoners."

xXxXxXx

Rustle. Rustle.

Neji and Sasuke looked up to see the bushes rustling.

The Hyuuga shook his head. This guy just wasn't good at hiding, was he. Sasuke glanced at him and motioned for him to check it out.

"I'm gonna go take a dump over here." Neji pointed at the bush that had flinched visibly.

"No! Wait! White flag! **_WHITE FLAG_**!"

"Tch. Dobe. What are you, a stalker?" Sasuke said as he kicked the blonde covered in twigs. Naruto coughed out a leaf. "Pfft! Of course not!" Neji raised an eyebrow. "So why were you hiding in the bushes?" "Oh well, you see-" "Shut it, mini-Kakashi." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Now he knew how his sensei felt.

"Seriously, though, why are you here?" The Uchiha asked as he took his place back at leaning on the wall. The blonde scrunched his nose. "You smoke?" Sasuke snorted. "That's a stupid question. What am I doing now, you idiot?" "Smoking…?" "So there. I smoke." The raven haired teen said as he brushed a hand through his hair with the cigarette in between his teeth.

The Nobody plopped down on the floor onto his back and stared up at the two Geniuses.

"Sakura wouldn't be too happy to hear that."

There was an awkward silence but Naruto just continued to stare right into their eyes.

"She really wouldn't."

Neji and Sasuke looked away and spat the cigarettes out. Sasuke stepped on his, making sure it went out. He then leaned down to look closely at Naruto.

"She'll be happy as long as she doesn't know."

"Who doesn't know what?"

The three teens looked to see the pink haired girl, her hair slightly disheveled.

Naruto grinned and jumped up. He skipped towards Sakura and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I don't know algebra, Sakura-chan? Can you explain a few things to me?" The blonde swiftly said as he laughed nervously, hoping she'd buy it. Sakura glanced at Naruto, then back to her two childhood friends, and then back at Naruto. She brushed his off her shoulder and smiled a weird looking smile.

"Maybe some other time, Naruto."

She wobbled back to the direction she came back from. But before she had reached around the door, she turned around and mouthed a, "I'm not stupid." to Sasuke with a vein popping out on her cheek.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before glancing at Sasuke who was looking at the floor. The Uchiha then looked up at the sky and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ugh. My head hurts." He muttered which was then followed by a sigh. He glanced at his watch. "Five minutes to switching time." He shoved his hands in his pocket and walked back into the school. Naruto shot Neji a glance. "Hey, what's-"

"It's not like this is the first time this happened." Neji stated as if already knowing the blonde's question. He earned a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

Neji shrugged. "It's confidential information." And he followed Sasuke, leaving a thoughtful Naruto who had taken a seat on the floor to think for a while.

"Hm." The Nobody looked at the school's brick wall that separated them from the town. He grinned.

xXxXxXx

Sakura stared emotionlessly at the mirror as she yawned. Behind her was Hinata, who was coming Sakura's hair like a mother.

"Hinata, all I asked was if I could borrow a comb." The pink haired girl grumbled as her best friend smiled with a slight blush. "You didn't have to go and give me a makeover."

"Nonsense!" Hinata said as she used her mouth to hold the hair ties.

Bring!! Bring!!

"Ah. Next class." Sakura said as she picked her stuff off from the bathroom counter. She was about to open the door until she was stopped by Hinata.

"Sakura."

The said girl slowly turned around and looked directly into her friend's white, pearl eyes.

"Don't let this bother you, again." She said as she walked over to Sakura and tugged her sleeve. Sakura just grinned and nodded.

"Of course! It never bothered me in the first place!"

And she opened the door and left, leaving a sad Hinata who had let out a sigh.

"You were always a horrible liar, Sakura."

She mumbled as she, too, picked up her backpack and left the room.

When the coast was clear, a bathroom stall opened to reveal a teary eyed Ino. She walked over to the bathroom sink and leaned on it while staring into the mirror. She watched the mascara carefully run down her cheeks and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." She choked out as she began to throw up into the sink. "Gahk…"

xXxXxXx

Sakura sighed as she buried her head into arms.

"It's not even lunch, yet, and I want to go home." Sakura groaned as she slammed her head onto her desk again.

…

….

"Didn't that hurt?" Tenten asked, sweat dropping while watching the girl sob and rub her forehead. "Owie…"

"Sakura." Sakura shot up to see Sasuke looking directly at her. "Are you sure you don't want to go home." The girl stayed silent for a minute for giving a small laugh and waving her hand. "It's okay. I can't miss any notes or anything."

Crack.

The group turned to the noise. There Hinata was, her bangs covering her eyes and a broken sketch pencil in her hand. She slowly began to shake.

"Wh-"

"Eh? Hinata?" Lee asked as he slowly backed away from the scary-looking Hyuuga girl.

"Wh-where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as _(fake) _tears threatened to spill from her cheeks. Tenten patted her friend's back. "It's okay. He's probably taking a large dump in the bathroom like he usually does." The brunette reasoned causing the petite Hyuuga to nod.

"Actually, now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen the dobe since the beginning of class." Sasuke said as he leaned back in the chair and put his feet on his desk. Chouji gulped down a handful of chips before saying, "Naruto never misses lunch. He'll be here by then."

xXxXxXx

"Here's your lunch, Sakura." Gaara said as his hand shot out to show a handkerchief-wrapped bento box. Sakura smiled and took it. "Arigato, onee-chan." Gaara rolled his eyes at the fact she stilled called him a big sister.

…

"Did Temari-onee-chan make this?" Sakura questioned as she unwrapped the bento. He shook his head and pointed at himself. Sakura's mouth went into a long 'o' as she eagerly opened the bento box and squealed.

"Yes! Curry bread, salmon onigiri, and my favorite, chocolate cover strawberries!" She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck. "You always know what I like." Gaara gave a tiny, almost invisible, smile. Until Gaara grew slightly tired, he gave a sigh and grumbled, "Come on, Sakura, you aren't little anymore. I can't carry you anymore." Sakura pouted. "Well, whatever. See you later." Gaara nodded before turning around to find a spot under a tree outside.

Sakura's smile slowly faded away as she took a seat at the table, earning worried stares.

"I'm okay." Was all she said, causing the group to slowly, but unsurely, return to eating. Sasuke, who was seated next to her, glanced at her and then back at her chocolate covered strawberries.

Sakura sighed and when she looked down at her food, she realized that one of her strawberries were missing. "EH-" She turned to looked at Sasuke who had half a strawberry sticking out his mouth. "GASP!" Yeah, she said gasp. "YOU STRAWBERRY STEALER." Sasuke only spared her glance before gulping down the strawberry. "GAH. NO."

Sasuke smirked as Sakura started to playfully hit him on his shoulder. Neji rolled his eyes as he continued to eat his chicken BLT. Shikamaru just sighed and took a bite out of his banana.

Chouji sighed after he gulped down that last of his cheeseburger from the day before. "Man, Naruto isn't back yet." All looked at Chouji before wondering where the blonde could've gone.

"**_LUNCH_**!!"

Naruto had burst through the cafeteria doors with a box in one hand. He then shot to the table, placed the box in front of Sakura before stumbling into a chair next to Shikamaru.

"Ehehe! Do you know how much trouble I went through to get this?" Naruto said with a laugh as he pushed the box towards Sakura. "So you better be grateful."

The pink haired girl looked at Naruto then back the box. She pulled the red ribbon effortless, making the cardboard walls to fall in different directions, revealing a bowl of strawberry shaved ice and a perfect strawberry shortcake.

"This is…"

Naruto grinned. "You better thank Sasuke, too. He's the one that dropped the note in the first place." He held up the note that had on the front, "Do me a favor."

Neji glanced at Sasuke. 'I wonder why I couldn't see it.'

Sakura grinned as she took a bite of the cold chocolate strawberry. "Thank you, guys."

The Nobody's and Geniuses couldn't help but smile, all except for a few who didn't do it for their pride/ego, and nodded, even though some didn't know what's going on.

"Hey, what was the thing with Ino anyway?" Tenten asked as she took a sip of her orange juice. Sakura spat the leaf of the strawberry and gulped the rest. She then wiped her mouth and said, "I'll explain later."

Suddenly, the sound of plates and trays falling occurred.

"Ino!"

The group looked startled as they turned to the Populars to see Ino on her knees with her hand covering her mouth.

"I don't feel so good." Ino said, her hand still over her mouth, as she got up and wobbly ran through the cafeteria doors. Ami got up and followed while Karin sat back at the table with the rest of the Populars in silence. Karin gave a sigh before snapping her fingers.

"Juugo."

"H-hai." Juugo muttered as he bent down to pick up the tray and garbage.

"Ah, I'll do that." Juugo looked up to see a man that oddly resembled Shikamaru. "Sh-Shikamaru-san?" The man sighed as he lifted his janitor cap. "Nah. His dad."

Sakura gave a snort. "You're dad works here?" Shikamaru sighed. "Well, mother did want him to get a job. He just thought it was too troublesome to look for an energy-consuming one." Naruto rolled his eyes as he leaned on the table with his right hand. "That sounds familiar." "Hey, I'm not looking for a job."

"Oi, Shikamaru." The said boy looked up to see his father towering over him. "No lollygagging today." Naruto whispered to Kiba, "Lollygagging? Who says that?" Shikamaru slapped his forehead, his face slightly pink from embarrassment.

xXxXxXx

"Hey."

Sakura looked up as she had half-way zipped closed her backpack.

"Ino…san."

Ino had winced invisibly as she forced a snort while rubbing her neck.

'I have to say it or else I'll-'

"My neck still smarts."

Sakura looked blankly at the blonde before strongly stuffing the stuff before her backpack and then roughly throwing it over her shoulder.

"So? Why should I care?"

The girl had immediately lost her cool as she grabbed Sakura's vest and pulled her towards her.

"You're my friend, aren't you? You aren't supposed to do stuff like that?'

…

"Friend?"

"…Huh?"

"Friend?" Sakura slammed her hand on the desk, causing it to give an after sting. "Friend?! I'm your FRIEND?! Well, THANKS FOR THE NEWSFLASH, because I DIDN'T KNOW THAT."

Her head was hurting.

Her eyes were getting blurry.

She didn't want the tears to crawl out of her eyes.

"Sakura-"

"You're so immature."

Was all Sakura said before exiting the classroom.

And all that Ino heard was the scary echoes of the footsteps her ex-friend were making.

She somehow wanted to hear those footsteps come back.

And that's when she felt she had made the wrong choice.

xXxXxXx

Sakura hummed happily as she sipped her ice coffee.

Sasuke sighed as took a sip of his hot cocoa before returning to his book.

Shikamaru sat, leg over other, as he played his DS. What? College-kids can't play their DS?

"That's it."

The three heads shot towards Neji's direction.

"If those idiots do not come here within a three second period, I'm going to-"

"Sorry we're late!" Naruto said as he, once again, tried to regain his breath. Hinata sighed, "Y-you've been late a-ah lot lately." Kiba gave an exhausted groan as he sat on the floor, not caring at the weird stares people sent him. But those people slowly began to resume going back to daily routine. "Man, I _TOLD _you that walking would be faster but NO you people had to be lazy and take the dumb bus! Today equals _TRAFFIC_. Do you understand?!"

Tenten wiped some sweat off her brow before dusting some dirt off her clothes. She then gave a sigh and then explained, "Lee went to go visit Gai-sensei at the hospitable." She grumbled as she mashed a few buttons on her cell, showing that she was text-ing. "He said hi. But, then again, it's not like Gai-sensei got into a car accident or something."

Naruto pulled a chair over and took a seat next to Sakura. "Hey, so what should we do today?" Sakura shrugged at the same time sipping more iced coffee through her straw. "Uhm…I don't know." Shikamaru glanced at Neji, causing a string of events. Neji glanced at Sakura and then at Sasuke, making Sasuke glance at Sakura then Naruto, causing Naruto to make a confused look.

"Huh? What? What do you want me to do?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and Neji slapped his forehead. God, why did they have such a clueless friend?

"God's not here at the moment, please leave a message after the tone-" Sakura giggled as if reading their minds. "-**_Beeeep_**."

Sasuke closed his book and shoved it back in his messenger bag. "Are we going to sit here all day or what?" The pink haired girl looked at him and shrugged again. He sighed and grabbed her arm, not so gently pulling her out of the café.

The Nara closed his DS while the Hyuuga boy slapped some dollars on the table before shoving their hands in their pockets and following their two childhood friends. Naruto looked at their backs and then back at the Nobodies.

"Uh, are we supposed to follow or something?" Tenten slapped her forehead before she roughly grabbed his ear and dragged him out of the café, too. Hinata sighed and Kiba grinned, opening the door and muttering a, "Ladies first." then bowing.

As they exited the cashier smiled and waved, "Thank you, come again."

xXxXxXx

"Hey. Where are we going again?" Naruto asked with a yawn. Tenten slapped him at the back of the head and whispered not so quietly into his ear. "We're trying to cheer up Sakura, remember?" "Oh yeah…" Hinata shook her head. "P-please l-lower your voices…"

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" Sakura asked as she began to walk his pace. She gave a sigh, probably thinking he didn't hear her, and repeated, "Where are we go-"

"To the mall."

Sakura halted, causing Neji and Shikamaru to stop, and then the Nobodies skidded into a stop.

"But you hate the mall." The Haruno stated as she pulled her arm out of his hand. She then crossed them. Shikamaru sighed and scratched his scalp. "Yeah, and we also have a bigger chance of meeting a Popular slash fan girl." Neji nodded. "And that means the bigger chance of getting into a fight."

Naruto punched the air above him. "Hell _yeah_! How about we fight?" Tenten grinned as she started to jump up and down, earning some stares from people passing by. "I'll definitely agree to that! That will definitely take the stress away!" She turned and put a hand on the Haruno's shoulder, a big smile plastered on her face. "I want to see some of your karate moves, Sakura-chan!"

"I don't want to fight."

Everyone immediately shut up and looked at the blank faced Sakura who's head was down.

"I don't want to fight the Populars."

"Why not?" Naruto asked with a frown as he placed his hands behind his head. "I mean, for all we know, they're planning your demise right now just 'cause you're hanging out with Sasuke-teme."

Neji nodded. "Yes. Do you ever wonder what they would do to if they found out where you lived?" Shikamaru snorted. "Heck, they wouldn't go near that place considered it's where Sasuke lives. I bet you they haven't even thought she'd live there." Kiba smirked. "I bet you they hardly think at all." The boys of the group chuckled at their own joke but the girls remained impassive.

Hinata turned to Tenten and whispered, "You'll keep quiet about where Sakura lives, right?" The brunette smiled and pointed at herself. "On a Yakuza princess's life!" She joked, causing Hinata to smile at her friend's trustworthy-ness.

Sasuke paused. "Then let's head to the park. Then, Sakura, you can-"

"Then I'll tell you the story once we reach the mall." Sakura stated/finished as she pointed at the red ribbon that adorned her hair. "I'll tell you how my once best friend, Ino, became a Popular."

To Be Continued in Chapter 5...

Authoress' Note: This chapter is eighteen pages long on ten font. Holy. Crap. I amaze myself sometimes. But the next chapter might not be as long, I'm not sure. Anyway, my goal for this chapter is to get 100 reviews for this story. I'm already pretty close, so… Anyway, LYRICS of the song Sakura was singing BELONG to ME. I don't know, I just made it up.****

Chapter 5 Preview: First Week Gone, A Lot More To Go! The Recipe for REVENGE!

Chapter Title may be changed.

"I'm not sure if I want to go with this plan, Karin…" Ino said as she inched away from them slowly. Ami smirked. "What are you, chicken?" She cooed as she made wing motions and chicken noises. "Stop being immature, Ami." Karin ordered, causing Ami to immediately stop her motions but not her snickering.

"Ino, no one ever said plans that involve revenge are FAIR."


	5. Revenge Is Sweet

The Nobodies Club

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Lemons will come in MUCH LATER. MUCH. MUCH…You get the point.

I'll warn you before they happen. Hee.

Note: Birthdays are NOT the same here as in the anime.

Chapter Five:

Revenge Is Sweet, That's Why He Doesn't Like It

Stupid Sasuke fan girls.

You know Sasuke-kun doesn't like sweets, right?

Revenge is sweet.

And he doesn't like it.

-???

Sasuke's frowned deepened. "You don't have to explain it if you don't want to-"

"I want to." Sakura cut off, causing her Uchiha friend to grunt. "Whatever suits you best." He said sarcastically as took a seat in front of a tree. In front of him sat Sakura, who sat on a swing. The rest sat scattered around her.

"It started a year before we moved away." She started with a sigh as she used her legs to push herself slowly back and forth. "We had just entered eighth grade."

She could still here her class chatters echo in her ear.

I laughed as I giddily ran towards Ino to congratulate her when I skidded to my footsteps.

"Wow. Thanks, Ami."

I flinched. I couldn't believe Ino was thanking the enemy.

Feeling an overwhelming feeling of jealously, I bit my lip. Gaara-onee-chan told me not to get jealous. He said it was a bad thing.

But the pressure was climbing.

"Hey, Ino-chan-" I said with a forced smile and tried to erase Ami's presence.

But something I didn't like happened.

She turned to look at me.

And the face she made scared me the most.

It changed from the friendly face she had shown our childhood enemy into the disgusted face she USED to show to our childhood enemy.

"What do you want?"

She spat.

My eyes felt warm and filled with liquid as I turned around and ran down the hallway, ignoring Ami's giggles and the verdict, "Welcome to the Populars."

I didn't get it at first.

I ran outside onto the field. It was break time for the gym class. I saw Hinata and I hugged her, crying.

"Ino-chan doesn't like me anymore. She-"

"She what?"

I turned around and saw Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke still glistening in sweat but nonetheless worried.

I said nothing and sobbed as I tried to hug them all and felt rubs on my back.

She stopped telling the story at "Welcome to the Populars". She saw the embarrassed looks on her three boys' faces and knew if she went further, they'd turn red like a cherry tomato.

"Oh-ho-ho." Tenten snickered with a hand over her mouth. "Are the infamous Geniuses blushing?"

"Shove it, Tenten." Neji grumbled as his face twitch slightly. "Your eyes are fooling you."

The brunette glared at him. "Look, you, my eyesight is over 2.0." She countered as she crossed her arms and huffed. Lee whispered to Hinata, "That's why she's so good at sports."

The Hyuuga man smirked as he, too, crossed his arms. "You're really not a normal Japanese." Tenten stood up and shoved her right sleeve up her arm. "I'm going to slaughter you-"

Naruto waved his arms. "Wait, we only fight Populars, Tenten!" He then shivered when her death glare that could rival Sasuke's turned to him. "Why don't I slaughter you, too?" The blonde shook his head vigorously as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. "That option doesn't appeal to me- AH! TENTEN!"

"AH! TENTEN! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THE WHIP FROM?"

Snap.

"Ow, ow--_OW_! **WHAT THE HELL**?"

Slap. Smack. Thud.

"WHY ME? I THOUGHT YOU WERE ANGRY AT NEJI- OW!"

Smack. Punch. Punch. Kick. Repeat.

"Tenten, we're aren't supposed to hit comrades…"

Smack.

"Don't get in this, Lee!"

"P-please calm down, Tenten."  
_  
Grin. Whip crack…Shiver._

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, we're just playing a game of _'Who Wears The Pants'_."

"O-oh, okay…"

"It's funny because Tenten was angry at Neji and he yet he's still untouched."

"I bet she can't even touch me if I _wanted _her to."

Snap. Whip crack.

"What did you say, **_girly man_**?"

"_El oh el_. What Neji said sounded _kinky_-"

"May God damn you, Naruto."

Smack.

"What is that? The _'Final Judgment Bitch Slap' _or something?"

"I swear, Neji, I am going to **KILL YOU**."

Tackle.

As the group started to laugh and bicker, the other two Geniuses and Sakura sat in silence.

Shikamaru sighed as he plopped down on the grass and looked up at the clouds. "Man, they always argue, don't they?" Sakura grinned and held up a finger.

"It cheers me up, though."

Sasuke grunted as he watched the scene in amusement. Shikamaru shrugged as he watched a small cloud being followed by a group of fluffy ones.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Sakura." The Nara yawned. "But, I wish that everything that makes you feel better wasn't so troublesome."

The said girl gave a cheeky grin. "You guys are one of the things that cheer me up. Are you guys troublesome?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Yeah, I guess we are."

xXxXxXx

"Hey."

"What, Kankurou."

"Did you ever get mistaken for being a yanki?"

Gaara stopped reading and closed the book.

_Bonk.  
_  
"Ow! Damn it, Gaara, that was the **_CORNER_**!" Kankurou growled as he rubbed the back of his head with his right hand while the other one continued pressing buttons on the controller.

"What makes you ask that horrendously stupid question." The reddish-brown haired kid asked.

"I mean, now that you don't have eyebrows, and yanki shave there so-"

"Shut up, Kankurou, if you know what's good for you."

"I'm taking that answer as a yes."

xXxXxXx

"This plan is just so…" Ino's face twisted into a disgusted look. "…low."

Ami giggled. "So?" The platinum shot her look. Where was this girl's…I don't know, _pride_? Did it go down the drain with her brain?

'Heh. That rhymed.' Ino snickered in her mind before regaining composure as she straightened herself. 

Karin smirked. "This plan will work wonders." She picked up her chai latte and sipped it.

That was the last thing said before they sat in silence. All opinions were kept to themselves.

Ino snorted as she turned away to look out the window. Asuma and Kurenai walked by. The woman was pushing a baby stroller. The Yamanaka's blue eyes widened.

'Wow. Congrats.' She said in her mind. 

"Hey, I heard Hyuuga-kun and Uchiha-kun were the ones that started this café!" A girl whispered to her friend at a different table. The friend giggled and nodded. "I know. They did it for a girl, too. How cute!" The girl sighed dreamily. "I wish some guy did that for _me_."

They erupted into giggles, not noticing the looks that Ami was sending. Karin snorted. "How sad. They can't find boyfriends."

Ino glanced around at the pictures that adorned the pink walls. The café was chic style with the colors pink, blue, and brown. _'But the girl in the pictures look oddly familiar.' _She then glanced to a man, also about her age, sitting at a table with a cup of coffee and a sketchbook. He looked satisfied as he looked around at the pictures.

She stood up slightly to see what was on his sketchbook. _'It's the girl on the wall-'_

"I wonder who that girl is." A boy said from another table. His friend snickered. "Yeah, she's pretty cute." The boy rolled his eyes. "But, what kind of girl has pink hair?" His friend shrugged. "I heard it she was the owners made the café for."

Ino's eyes widened. _'Saku-'_

"Ino-" The said girl saw Karin waving her hand in front of her face. "What the hell's wrong with you?" The blonde just forced a grin and shrugged. "Just, uh, admiring the scenery?" Ami snorted. "Yeah, whatever, just pay attention more next time."

Ino glanced at the man she nicknamed _'Sketch'_. He was smirking. And hell, he looked a lot like Sasuke. She shrugged it off, exiting the café.

'Sketch' smiled as he watched the blonde's back. He flipped open his cell phone. 

"Itachi? Yes. It's me." _'Sketch' _chuckled a little. "I'm just visiting today but I'm planning to make my stay more permanent." He added a line to his drawing. "Mm. Yeah. I know. I'm actually looking at them now." He snickered.

"I really didn't expect Sasuke to hang my pictures up knowing how stubborn he was."

xXxXxXx

Ino walked down the sidewalk. She stood on one of Karin's sides while Ami stayed on the other.

"I'm not sure if I want to go with this plan, Karin…" Ino said as she inched away from them slowly/ Ami smirked. "What are you, a chicken?" She cooed as she made wing motions and chicken noises. "Stop being immature, Ami." Karin ordered, causing Ami to immediately stop her motions but no her snickering.

"Ino, no one ever said plans that involve revenge are _FAIR_."

The blonde gulped.

Her shoulder ran into a hooded man walking his dog.

"Watch where you're going." He grumbled. Ino gulped once more, slightly intimidated. "S-sorry." She rushed off, trailing her two _'friends'_.

The boy watched her back before whipping out his cell and pulling his hood down.

"Yeah, it's Kiba. They're going to do something to Sakura."

Akamaru barked.

"Geez. Yeah, yeah, I know you're trained, Akamaru." He sighed and leaned down to remove his dog's leesh.

xXxXxXx

Shikamaru sighed and shoved his cell back in his pocket. All they needed to do was keep it among the Geniuses and the male Nobodies.

When the Populars messed with one of them, they mess with everyone.

xXxXxXx

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"Do we really have to go back?"

"Yes."

"But, Temari's cooking again…"

"…Fine. We'll eat out."

"Can we get ice cream?"

"No. Sakura, stop acting like a little kid."

"Little?!"

xXxXxXx

The next day went better than the last. Nothing really _'special' _happened.

But Sakura suspected the fan girls as they were unusually quiet today.

"Okay, class, since today is Friday, I'm leaving you with _five tons _of homework." Kakashi stated as he laughed, hearing the groans of the class. Naruto got up and slammed his hands on his desk. "What the fuck, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yeah! What the hell?" Tenten agreed as she started throwing pencils in rapid fire.

Kakashi ducked down behind her desk. When he made sure no one was firing, he peaked above his desk and waved his hand.

"Hey, hey, can't my class take a joke?" He sighed. "No homework this week. Dismissed."

Different splutters of relief filled the room.

"Thank god…" Added with a sigh of relief.

"_Man_, he got me!" Added with a laugh.

"Phew! For a second, I thought he wasn't kidding!" Added with a nervous laugh.

"It's sometimes hard to tell when Kakashi-sensei's kidding or not…" Added with a shake of the head.

And so on.

Sakura stretched. "_Ah_! Today was such a nice day." And twirled, causing her skirt to go up slightly. "Peace and quiet…" Shikamaru snorted.

"That makes it even more suspicious."

The Haruno sighed and waved a fist at her Uchiha friend. "May kami-sama **_damn _**your fan girls!" Hinata shivered and whispered,

"That's not nice…"

"I want to stop by for ice cream." Sakura stated out of nowhere. Naruto grinned giddily. "Hell yeah! I say, Neji-teme and Sasuke-teme treat us! Who in favor?"

Everyone jokingly raised their hand. When all the laughter died out due to the Uchiha and Hyuuga's serious faces, they gulped.

"**_May kami-sama have mercy on you_**." Sasuke smirked as he cracked his knuckles, causing the blonde to jump up one foot and hide behind Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme's being mean." Naruto whined. He laughed afterwards, causing Sakura to giggle. Jokingly, she put on hand on her hips while the other gave Sasuke the finger. "Now, now, Sasuke-kun, stop being so mean to Naruto…" The said boy just grunted and turned away, his mouth curving upward.

The group erupted into laughs. Yeah. One, big, happy family.

xXxXxXx

"That's right, Ino, pose." The photographer said as he took pictures of the model from different angles. "Relax. Look casual." He tipped causing Ino's shoulders to go down a little.

Cough. Cough.

Ino put a hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom.

The photographer blinked. "Ino-chan?"

"Nngh! Not now-" And she threw up into the toilet.

xXxXxXx

"Today was nice." Sakura said as she licked her strawberry ice cream. Sasuke shrugged as he took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream. He then earned a glare from the Haruno.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, I don't understand why you have to be boring and pick vanilla."

"Boring?" Sasuke stated. A smirk slowly crept onto his face. "I'll show you boring."

"Eh-" Sakura felt her hand suddenly be pulled by a cold on. Her eyebrows scrunched together. _'His hands are cold?'_

xXxXxXx

****

Winner! Player Two!

"**OH. MY. _GOD_**." Kankurou hissed as he threw the controller down. Gaara smirked as he handed his remote control to Temari who was cracking up. "WHAT THE HELL IS _UP _WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"We're gifted." Was Temari's reply with a grin. That earned her a sarcastic look.

"How come out of all of us, I'M the only one without this game-gift power?!" Kankurou asked as he sat on the couch where Temari had moved from and crossed his arms. "I mean, even _SAKURA_. When she was five and I was six, she beat me at _MONOPOLY_. And then after that, _BATTLESHIP_. And after that, _SUPER SMASH BROS. _What the _HELL_?" He got ready to rip his hair off."

"Oh, come on, she didn't beat you in Halo." Gaara stated as he rolled his eyes. "She did!" His older brother retorted as he waved his arms. "She got **103** more kills than **I** did!" Gaara's invisible eyebrows narrowed. "…How long have you two been playing?"

"Kankurou, just stop your temper tantrum and shut up." Temari stated as the game started.

"Gaara stole your eyeliner."

The blonde dropped her controller.

"**_WHAT_**?!" She grabbed Gaara's collar. "I had to go and buy a _NEW _one cause I didn't find it! **WHERE IS IT, YOU LITTLE BASTARD**."

Gaara snorted and looked away, not wanting to look at the _'beast's _eyes. He sent a death glare towards his other brother who was snickering but stopped when he caught Gaara's glare.

Gulp.

xXxXxXx

"Wow, this amusement park is still open?" Sakura asked giddily as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran to a cotton candy stall. Sasuke sighed. "They keep planning to close it, but too many people come, so they change their mind."

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, let's go on the Ferris wheel!" The pink haired girl asked as she pointed at the large wheel. She was reduced to a little kid again. The Uchiha shrugged. "Okay, sure."

Suddenly he felt something on his stomach. He looked down to see Sakura who had stopped walking. "What-"

"Shhhh!" Sakura hissed as she pointed. "It's Shino and Hinata!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing here?"

xXxXxXx

"Ha!" _Kick_. "Ha!" _Punch_. "Ha!" _Punch_. "Ha!" _Kick_. "HYAA!" _Punch_.

Lee sighed as he picked up his water bottle and took a sloppy gulp.

"So what do you think of Sakura?"

Lee whipped his head around. "Tenten?"

No wait. She wasn't talking to him.

"…"

"Come on, Neji."

Lee's eyes widened. She's talking to Neji?

"…I like her."

To Be Continued…

Authoress' Note: Yeah, well, I think it was pretty obvious what Neji's feelings were in the beginning so here you go. Two cliffhangers. Please review. I see how many people favorite and alert this story yet not enough reviews…Sob.****

Next Chapter Preview: Let's Go Do Something Stupid

****

"Well, while we're waiting for Hinata-chan and Tenten, let's play a game of strip poker!"

Naruto set the cards out to Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino.

Sakura grinned as she placed a perfect hand down.

"Ha! Think I'm kidding? Off with your pants!"


	6. Let's Go Do Something Stupid

**The Nobodies Club**

**Standard Disclaimer applies.**

Note: I changed my mind, as you can see. It's with different scenes in their childhood. But please, I love your reviews, but I want as much reviewers as I do of favorites. Thanks? Also, the chapter preview is going to be changed a little (from the last chapter).

**Rated M for drugs, language, and some violence.**

Also, keep mind that I don't do drugs and have never seen them up close. But of course, I've seen people on street corners doing them at night…So sorry if I get them wrong.

**Chapter Six**:

**Let's Do Something Stupid**

_And laugh about it later._

_If I laughed at every stupid thing I did in my whole life,_

_There'd be a high chance I'd die laughing._

_-Naruto_

Lee dropped his water bottle with his eyes wide. He heard Tenten and Neji shift. Their footsteps became louder as they walked out of the locker room.

"Lee? Is there something wrong?"

The said boy gave a sigh of relief, knowing they did not know he had heard. When he regained his composure, he grinned and gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah, perfectly fine."

He picked up the water bottle and drank up the remains. He then grabbed his sweat towel and wiped the spilled water with an unconscious frown on his face.

Neji raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Let's begin."

xXxXxXx

"Shino and Hinata, eh?" Sasuke grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, I totally didn't expect them to be here." He grunted. "Who would?"

…

….

"Sakura, we are _NOT _spying on them the whole time we're here." He groaned as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. She frowned because he read her mind perfectly. "Besides. If they see us, they'll probably walk over."

…

"This is Shino and Hinata we're talking about. _Not _Naruto."

"Hn. I guess you're right." 

xXxXxXx

Naruto whistled happily as he let the metal pole he held rest on his shoulder. He then began to twirl it around.

"Man, I'm practically begging for a fight and yet no one's coming."

He skidded to a stop when he saw a couple of kids huddling on the corner.

"_**Konohamaru**_?"

xXxXxXx

"I want that one!" Sakura cooed as she jumped up and down pointing at a black stuffed cat with wings. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That looks like-" She growled.

"I don't care what it looks like, Sasuke-kun, but I really want it!"

He grunted. "You owe me for this." He said as he picked up the plastic rifle and aimed. Sakura looked around, noticing all of boys' dates stopping to watch Sasuke pose. Others who had immediately recognized him had whipped out their cells and were either videoing or taking at least ten pictures per minute.

"Here." He said as he held it out to her. He winced when he felt it ripped from his hands. "Shit, Sakura, I thought you were going to take my hand, too." She grinned.

"Your hand's nice and all, but I like my stuffed toy better."

"…Sakura-chan?"

The said girl froze and spun around, pretending that this was the first time she had seen the girl here.

"Hello, Hinata-chan!"

Sasuke frowned. Sakura was too loud, sometimes.

xXxXxXx

"Konohamaru?"

Naruto quickened his pace. The boy's back remained facing him. What the fuck? 

"Konohamaru!"

What were they doing?

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he roughly grabbed the boy by the shoulders and pulled him to face him.

"What are you do- **KONOHAMARU**."

And in the teen boy's hands was a smoke pipe.

xXxXxXx

Shikamaru yawned as he sat on the unoccupied bench in the Konoha Mall. Doing research on and observing Populars isn't fun, but hey, if you got nothing better to do…

In the area of a three to five meter radius, estimate of _sixteen _Populars have been found.

"Shit. Populars _really _love the mall, don't they?"

"Yeah, she totally was all whiney on my ass-"

Shikamaru stiffened and slumped back into pretending to be asleep. He knew the girl next to him was a Popular. He took a glance from under his cap and gulped silently.

'_Yamanaka Ino.'_

xXxXxXx

"What brings you here, Aburame?" Sasuke asked with a yawn. Shino just shrugged.

"Hinata is helping me go bug collecting. Apparently, their have been reports of bug infestations around here."

Sakura flinched and hid slightly behind Sasuke.

"Uh- Bugs are nice, but I think I hear Gaara-nee-chan calling, Sasuke-kun." The pink haired girl gulped as she glued her eyes to the floor, just in case _'bugs crawl up her legs while she's not paying attention'_.

Sasuke nodded wordlessly as they walked towards the exit, Sakura still glued to his arm.

After a long silence, Hinata gave a sigh.

"As much as it makes me suffer, ah, the pain of seeing them look so good as a couple." Hinata sighed as she placed a hand on her cheek. She added, "I'm so jealous of Sasuke…" making sure that their was no misunderstandings between her and the bug boy.

Shino turned his head. "Hn. Well, as much as they look good as a couple, they sometimes act like it, too."

Hinata held up a fist. "I will protect my Sakura-chan!" She's been hanging out with Naruto a tad too much.

Her friend gave a sigh. "Yes, yes, well, we're here for bug collecting." He shook his head and began walking, knowing the Hyuuga was following not to far behind. "Sometimes I can't understand your personality sometimes, Hinata. I think it's what others call _'split personality'_."

The said girl just giggled and pointed.

"Look. A praying mantis."

xXxXxXx

"Hey! You! Brat! Why are you _**doing **_this?!" Naruto growled as he was ready to smack this kid to his senses.

Konohamaru grunted and looked away, his eyes cloudy with light grey bags under them.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Naruto's eyes widened but he regained his composure quickly when he turned to Moegi.

"Why are _**YOU **_doing this?"

"Hello, Naruto-sempai…"

"**Answer the question**."

His patience was running slim. Come on, they weren't in their teens yet and they were doing drugs? What the hell is wrong with the world today? He didn't need an answer.

_Many things were wrong._

"…I'm doing this because the other girls said it would make me popular." Moegi looked down and fiddled with her fingers. She showed signs of being bullied. Hinata used to do that a lot more than she did now.

Something was caught in Naruto's throat.

'_Peer pressure.'_

Was all he thought. He turned to look at Udon, who (even though he wasn't healthy due to ANOTHER cold from his father) seemed perfectly normal despite his sniffles.

"What about you?" 

The boy just shrugged and pushed up his glasses.

"Didn't touch the stuff."

"Good. Smart boy."

Udon said nothing as he sniffled, apparently not taking that as a compliment. Moegi looked away, feeling and looking slightly insulted.

"Konohamaru."

The said boy continued not to look his big brother figure.

"What happened."

It wasn't a question. It was a command. Something Konohamaru wasn't good at taking.

"None of your business."

"Don't fuck with me." Naruto growled as he took the pipe from the teen's hands and crushed it before throwing it, letting all the remnants fly somewhere no one can ever find or repair it. "This crap messes you up, Konohamaru. What the _fuck _made you want to do _**this**_?!" He asked as he grabbed the boy's collar.

"Grandpa died."

Naruto stopped.

'_The old man?'_

"He died 'cause of a heart attack."

Naruto grew angrier by the second.

"_**So**_?!" 

Konohamaru's eyes widened but then narrowed. "Are you human?! He died!" Tears formed in his eyes. "He left me!"

"You have Asuma-ossan." 

"But-"  
_  
"I am _human, Konohamaru. But, would the old man be happy if he saw you like this?" Naruto dropped him and sighed. "Man, that's only one death to you, but nothing compared to me. I face deaths everyday. Heck, I've been in almost-dead situations."

"…" Konohamaru still refused to look at him as he sat on the floor.

"Konohamaru. He won't rest in peace like we want him to if you're like this."

The said boy gulped and stood up.

"Thanks, Naruto." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. He spun on his heel and ran home, probably going to apologize to a couple of people.

After a moment of silence, Naruto sighed and looked at Udon.

"Once you start, you can't stop. If he starts doing it again, call me."

Naruto caught a glimpse of two familiar people across the street walking into a large house and grinned.

"I got to pay my friends a visit now."

He waved good bye. Moegi and Udon made sure he didn't see the nervous glances exchanged between them.

xXxXxXx

Sakura sighed and threw the controller down.

"Cheh." She snorted. "This is _boring_."

Kankurou laughed. "Yeah? Why, 'cause I've been beating you for like the past hour?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Gaara snorted, too.

"What are you talking about? You haven't scored a win for this past hour." Temari laughed at what he youngest brother had said. Her as-a-matter-of-fact tone made Kankurou's bubble pop.

Sakura rolled her green eyes and exited the room, only to be followed by Sasuke.

Gaara growled quietly as he picked up Sakura's controller and took her place. He continued to look at the Uchiha's back through the corner of his eye until he was out of sight.

"Why does he always follow her?" Kankurou asked as he started from pressing the buttons right to just pressing random ones. He sighed, foreseeing the fact he'd lose to his younger brother, too.

Temari smiled. "It's always been that way, you know. Even _before _we met her." She giggled. "Kind of envious, you know? Having someone like _that _with her."

Gaara looked away in slight jealousy.

xXxXxXx

"Is this good, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned as she pushed a plate towards the boy who just leaned back and pushed the plate back towards her. "You know I don't like sweets."

The pink haired girl grinned. "You like _my _sweets."

There was a moment of silence after he rolled his eyes at her haughty-ness, the way she stated that as a _'fact'_, and also that this was a battle he was going to lose.

He gave a sigh of defeat and stabbed his cake. He put it in his mouth and chewed.

"…"

"Good, right?"

_Giggle._ Sasuke twitched. Did you think he giggled? Of course it was his pink companion who did.

"You _know _it's good."  
_  
Frown _and a _slight blush_.

"Hn."

"So? Change your mind about sweets yet?"

"If I said yes, I'd be lying."

He smirked. She pouted.

"…You're a **jerk**."

"Tch. That isn't any news."

xXxXxXx

"Mom, I'll just wait here until you're done, 'kay?" Ino reasoned with her mother who frowned and put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You know, you're usually so hyped up and full of energy when we go shopping together…"

The blonde girl frowned and swatted her mother's hand away. "I'm fine, mom. _Really_." The woman gave an exasperated sigh and nodded. "My, my, teenagers these days…"

Ino forced a grin. "Now you're sounding old." The mom gave feigned a gasp as she looked away. "Hmph! I am not old! See this creamy skin? Hm? Not a _single _wrinkle!"

They both laughed before Ino was left alone to be picked up later. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. 'She's plastic?' he thought as he pretending to be sleeping.

_I am a superstar,_

_With a big, big house,_

_And a big, big car!_

_I am a superstar and I don't care who you are-_

Her cell phone was flipped open and soon pressed against her decorated ear. "Moshi, moshi?"

The Nara lowered his head a bit, knowing that this info would be through word of mouth, he'd have to rely on his hearing abilities.

Finally, some info.

"…I don't agree, with this plan, Karin."

Shikamaru snorted. _'I knew it.' _His mouth went into a thin line. _'And she's talking to Karin.' _He looked around for any more Populars, only to see them not really doing anything that was snatching his interest.

He smirked. _'This is getting interesting.' _He just hit a jackpot on info.

xXxXxXx

The Suna siblings sat on the couch while Sasuke sat in the love seat. At his feet, Sakura was lying down on her stomach with a pillow.

"Hey, it says Konoha Kasai High will be closed tomorrow due to a sudden accident."

_Today at 4:48PM, Konoha Kasai High, a very important pipe broke, starting a fire and a dangerous-like gas. Any thoughts on this, Tsunade-san?_ The neat reported stated. Behind her, of course, was the scenery of the high school. Next to her was a blonde woman; the said Tsunade.

"SHE'S are principle?" Sakura asked as her legs went back and forth. She looked questioningly at Sasuke, who nodded in response. The pink haired girl made a face; her sensei? Able to handle young adults like Naruto without exploding? Sasuke sent her a look that said _'She explodes all the time'_.

"She's pretty." Temari complimented as she leaned back in the chair. Kankurou scoffed.

"Don't let her appearance fool you. She's actually fifty." Sasuke stated, wanting to make sure there was no misunderstandings.

The blonde sister nearly choked on her drink.

"_Yes. We checked and tested the gas to find out it is not dangerous at all. The school will be on quarantine for a few days to remove the substance and search for anything else cause for the pipe."_ Tsunade stated with crossed arms and a grin.

_Thank you, Tsunade-san. Back to the news, the new movie, starring Uchiha Itachi, has earned four million post office…_ The reported bowed as Tsunade walked off the screen. She then began to say news that didn't really matter much to people in the room.

"So there's no school tomorrow?" Sakura asked as she bit off a chunk of her cookie. Kankurou rolled his eyes. "What did Tsunade-sensei say? School's on quarantine. No school, Sakura." He added with an imitation of Temari, "_Duh_."

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes, too, and grumbled, "Well, I wasn't paying attention…"

_Ding Dong._

"I'll get it." Sasuke volunteered as he got up. He snorted when he heard no objections. "I'll come with you." Sakura said with a smile as she, too, got up and followed after him.

_Ding dong. Ding dong. DING DONG DING DONG __**DING DONG**__-_

"Stop it, Naruto, you're going to break my doorbell."

The blonde looked to see the door opened and a frowning Sasuke in front of him.

"Hehehe…Caught up in the fun." Naruto laughed sheepishly as he scratched his scalp. Sasuke grunted, "What's fun about pushing a doorbell until it breaks?" His friend just shrugged in reply.

"Who is it? Who is it?" A voice chimed up from behind Sasuke. Naruto's eyebrows shot up.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN**_?!"

xXxXxXx

Ino shut her cell and shoved it back into her purse. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he peaked from under his hat to see her serious expression. She was grumbling something along the lines of, "Stupid Karin."

The Nara turned away. _'Well, she's going to be here for a while.' _He thought as he inwardly sighed.

'_Six Populars within range.' _He thought with a sigh. _'If Neji were, here, he'd be able to see, but my vision isn't so good from video games._'

"Need help?" Wow. What a _coincidence_.

Shikamaru looked up to see Neji, Tenten, and Lee. The Nobodies wore their regular disguises; Tenten cross dressed with a large hoodie and sweats, her hair buns let down and tucked into a baseball cap; Lee wore sunglasses and a sleek suit that didn't really stick out so much.

The Genius snickered. "Geez, Neji. I didn't know you like to cross dress."

The said boy frowned. "You told Sakura you were going to go info collecting. Well, she thought I should go and her damn _'dressing us in girl clothes' _habit didn't die, yet." His frown deepened. "Yet." Shikamaru just chuckled. _'Old habits die hard.'_

"Well, then, she must've chosen the right person because you're getting hit on."

Neji flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey, hottie."

The Hyuuga forced a smile, and giggled. What shocked Tenten and Lee was that his voice began to sound womanly.

"Why, hello, sir, I'm quite busy right now so I'd appreciate it if you left right now."

Ooh. Shot _down_.

Shikamaru inwardly snickered.

"_Aw_, why?"

"Leave now before I do something very _drastic _to you."

"Oh really?" The Popular, actually about the same age as Neji, chuckled. "That sounds _kinky_."

_**Snap.**_

After a few martial arts moves, the Popular reluctantly left but mouthed to Neji his number which was ignored completely.

"So it seems Populars now carry knives in their back pockets." Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh. "Man, that's real troublesome." He had seen the things hidden not so well in the guy's back pocket.

Lee raised a large eyebrow. "Really? How so?" The brunette rolled his eyes and pushed up his fake glasses. "It's troublesome for those who don't know how to defend themselves from knives. Like, Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Gaara, them lot."

Neji grunted and stated, "Naruto and Gaara would take the stab and live."

The Nara shrugged. "That's true."

"What about Sakura?" Lee asked as he raised a hand.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you she trained in martial arts?" The girl paused and then looked up to Neji for an answer, "Why'd she start anyway?"

The Hyuuga cross dresser gave a sigh. "We forced her to." He crossed his arms. "Hinata knows martial arts, too, being a heiress to the Hyuuga fortune and needing to defend herself. But, you know, she's not into violence. She's more of a peacemaker." The other three nodded in agreement.

"What about Sasuke and Gaara?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke took all martial arts due to his mother wanting him _'to protect Sakura'_. Since, you know, she was like a doting second mother to Sakura. Also, he wanted to be good at something like his brother was with acting. His brother only learned karate in martial arts." Shikamaru yawned and continued explaining. "It was for a movie. But, going back to Sasuke, he did pretty much all martial arts. In my opinion, he's the most skilled I've seen in fencing."

"Tch. His parents even made him go train with the martial arts masters, too. They made him climb mountains and sit under waterfalls. You know Kakashi, right?" Neji stated as he crossed his arms, his girl façade slightly drooping. "He was one of the teachers."

Lee and Tenten's eyes widened. _'What the hell?!'_ They hadn't expected Kakashi to be in that bunch.

"Gaara can pretty much scare anyone off. He doesn't know any martial arts, though. Really good at self-defense." Shikamaru explained as he scratched his cheek. "He's actually quite a bully to his older siblings."

Neji heard his phone start singing. He quickly answered. "Hello? Oh, hey, Sakura." The three watched him talk intently, wondering what was happening. "I don't see why not. Okay, I'll ask him and come to your house with the verdict." He flipped his phone back closed with a _'snap'_.

"Sakura invited us for dinner, Shika."

"Who's cooking?"

"Not Temari."

"As long as it's not her, fine."

Neji looked at her two martial arts classmates. "What about you two?" 

The two Nobodies just grinned. "We'll hang around here and gather some more info or something. We'll just grab some stuff at the food court. " Lee nodded, flashing a good guy pose and a thumbs up. "See you tomorrow, maybe."

Tenten added, "Oh, and you better go home and change before going to see Sakura." She snickered, not noticing Lee freeze for a minute.

Shikamaru chuckled. "I think she'd like to see him in this outfit."

All laughed except for the one they were talking about as he stomped away.

Ino looked at them through the corner of her eyes. _'They sound familiar. Was that…?'_ She shrugged it off. No way can it be them.

xXxXxXx

"I don't understand why you're living with _this _teme…" Naruto grumbled with the fork sticking out of his mouth. He thought for a second and asked, "Is he pervert?"

Gaara grunted. "Yeah."

Sasuke glared in response and stated, "Liar."

"We should do something together tomorrow…" Naruto suggested as he shoved a chicken cutlet into his mouth.

"Hey, who's up for a game of strip poker?"

All heads, with the exception of Gaara, shot towards Sakura. She inwardly cackled when she saw the mixed replies she was getting.

Temari got up and held up her hands in defeated, saying,

"I'm out."

Kankurou nodded in agreement as he, too, got up and wandered off to a different room before eating the rest of the food on his plate.

A long silence swept the room.

"Well, this would be disturbing if it was all boys and one girl…" Sakura coughed nervously. "Wouldn't it?" Sasuke nodded stiffly.

Shikamaru shrugged and jabbed a thumb towards Neji, "I think Neji wouldn't mind much."

Neji held up a fork and threatened the Nara, who held up his hands and raised an eyebrow. Gaara said nothing as he stared at the plate with carrots. Sakura frowned when she noticed all the orange on his plate.

"Gaara-nee-chan, eat your carrots."

The only people who could stand up to Gaara were Sakura, Sasuke, and probably, even Naruto. But the blonde wanted to sit this one out when the red haired boy began to stare at Sakura who frowned.

"Gaara-_NII_-chan. _**Eat **_it."

Without a second to waste, the red haired boy took as much as he could on the fork and shoved in his mouth. Sakura may had been smirking at the time, but the one who was really at victory was Gaara.

Sasuke grunted. _'Finally got his sister to call him __**'brother'**__.' _He thought as he shook his head. A few seconds later, his glare and the brother's were entered into a glaring contest.

"I know _just _who to invite!" Sakura grinned as she flipped out her cell and dialed a few numbers. A few seconds of ringing and she was in a conversation,

"Hinata-chan? Do you think you can come over?" She then laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Uhm, yeah, I'm living at the Uchiha Manor…Yeah, the one on top of the hill. Yeah. Can you give Tenten-chan a call, too? Yeah. Oh, _**you'll find out**_." She ended the conversation with a scary cackle as she flipped her cell shut.

Naruto's mouth went into an _'o'_. "Why don't we call Shino and Kiba to come?" Sasuke was about to say no, but was cut off by Sakura who said, "The more, the merrier."

The Uchiha snorted. The more the merrier his ass. This was _**HIS **_house!

The blonde put his hand in his pocket and sighed. "Shit. I think I left my cell at home. Can I borrow your phone?" He turned to Sasuke questioningly. Sasuke shrugged and muttered, "Whatever." in response.

The Nobody exited the room to make the call.

Sasuke sighed and stood up, earning a look from Sakura. "Where are you going?" The Uchiha grunted and jabbed a thumb towards the Uchiha Library. "To read." Sakura shook her head, making him sigh and sit back down.

A few minutes later in silence or quiet whispering, the only girl in the room fidgeted in her seat with a hint of impatience. Shikamaru had whipped out his DS, while Neji leaned onto him to watch him play. Gaara gave a yawn as he glared at the remaining veggies. Sasuke was text-ing on his cell, causing him to miss the glance Sakura shot him.

"Shino and Kiba said they could come over." Naruto said as he ran into the room with an excited grin on his face. "They'll be here in a min or two since they were in the neighborhood."

He was right. In a min or two (_Shikamaru wasn't counting due to his video game_), the door bell rang. Glances shifted around, seeing who was going to get the door.

"I got it last time." Sasuke snarled a he crossed his arms. Why was he wasting time here again? Oh yeah. Sakura.

"I busy." Shikamaru retorted as he pointed at his DS. Neji shrugged and pointed at the Nara, saying, "I'm busy watching him." All shifted their glances at Gaara, who glared back in response. He sent a mental message that immediately made all but Sakura turn away and look at Naruto.

"…What? What are you looking at me for?" The blonde held up his hands when the men's glares grew slightly more powerful. He noticed Sakura and Shika weren't looking at him, not even sparing a glance. Shika's eyes seemed glued to the screen.

"Fine, fine, I'll get it." The Nobody finally said, holding his hands up in defeat.

He got up and left the room once more, then returning with the two behind him.

"Yo!" Kiba held up his hand in greeting. Shino nodded as his greeting. Naruto gave an exasperated sigh, "Stupid spider." The bug boy glared at him through his sunglasses, causing the blonde to flinch and inch away.

"Take a seat." Sasuke ordered, still annoyed he had to spend the evening with these stupid people. He glanced at Gaara, knowing he was only here for the same reason.

Sakura.

"Well, while we're waiting for Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan, let's start the game of strip poker!" The pink haired girl handed the deck of cards to Naruto. "You can deal, right?" The blonde grinned and nodded.

Naruto set the cards out to everyone, each suddenly putting their poker faces on; if not, their regular emotionless ones.

After moments of glancing at each other, Sakura grinned as she placed a perfect hand down. All looked at her, hoping that she was kidding, but to their dismay…

"Ha! Think I'm kidding? **Off with your pants**!" She emphasized every of the last four words as she pointed at them. Giving a sigh of defeat (_and some disbelieved faces that a __**GIRL **__had beaten them in a matter of minutes_), they all began to unzip their pants and pulling them down. They froze at a familiar voice;

"Hey, the door was left open so we just came in- **HOLY **_**SHIT**_." Tenten jumped back and put a hand over Hinata's eyes. "My _GOD_, Sakura, you have such a hot harem!" The Hyuuga girl gulped and turned red. The quote had peeked her curiosity but at the same time, made her very timid.

The game ensued, as most of the times their girls won, earning strip shows from the guys. But, suddenly, Sakura had lost…

"Whoo!" Naruto hooted as he pumped his fist in the air. "Take it _**OFF**_!"

Everyone, except for a few Nobodies, had began to pick up the closest object to throw at the idiot.

xXxXxXx

"God, that was so tiring." Sasuke groaned as he rubbed his neck. Sakura giggled as she took a spoonful of ice cream from the carton and shoved it in her mouth.

"It was fun, though, hm." She said, shivering from a sudden brain freeze. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?" She asked as she rocked back and forth, hoping it would help her warm a little.

It was eleven at night. Her siblings already had gone to sleep, and Sasuke and she were still up watching some TV.

Sasuke shrugged as he immediately changed the channel at the sight of Karin in a commercial. Sakura gasped, "Was that Karin?!" The Uchiha gave a depressed sigh and nodded. "Is she an actress or something? I actually don't know anything about her besides that she's a bitch."

Sasuke couldn't help but agree.

"Itachi worked with her in a movie, so yeah, she's an actress." He gave a yawn before sticking his hand in the plastic bag to get a potato chip.

"Was she a main character?" 

"Nah. It was one of those side characters." The Uchiha yawned again before sticking a chip into his mouth. "They still paid a lot to have her in there."

Sakura glanced at him and suggested, "Maybe you should go to sleep…" She earned a shake of the head in response.

"Why don't we go out together tomorrow. Like a date." The pink haired girl finally said with a grin as she nudged the Uchiha boy.

He shrugged and asked, "Just the two of us?"

"Yup!" Sakura giggled, feeling growing excitement in her. The raven haired boy sighed and held up a pinky.

"Promise?"

"Promise." She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Tch. Liar."

"I am _NOT _lying!" 

"Ch."

"Do NOT roll your eyes at me, Uchiha Sasuke!"

xXxXxXx

**Authoress' Note: **So, thus, Sasuke and Sakura go on a date. You know, dates aren't always with couples and sometimes with friends. Apparently, Sasuke will feel some irony when he's with Sakura since she'll be slightly oblivious. There's going to be _MUCH _SasuSaku in the next chapter. But, hey, it's not all focused on Sasuke and Sakura…keke.

**Preview for the next Chapter!:**

"**Shit…I got separated from Sakura." Sasuke hissed as he looked around, his sunglasses falling off. He picked them up and shoved them in his pocket, fully aware of the gawks girls sent but ignoring them nonetheless. "Sakura!?" He called out, looking around.**

**Come on. A girl with pink hair? How can you NOT see her?**

**Neji looked around, too, and his glasses soon slipped down to the bridge of his nose. Annoyed, he, too, then shoved it in his pocket.**

"**There!" Shikamaru pointed over to see Sakura and Ino, standing face to face.**


	7. Mall Madness

The Nobodies Club

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

Small Note: My love for fan fiction is beginning to waver.

Rated M for drugs, language, and some violence.

Oh yeah. And so that you don't ask, they're virgins (which is slightly rare to find these days at this age) unless I do mention they are not.

**Blue: Oi.**

**L: What?**

**Blue: What the hell do you mean 'your love for fan fiction is beginning to waver'?**

L: I dunno…I like Naruto and all, I guess I'm just too lazy to update.

**Blue: …Well, we're going to update even if I have to annoy the hell out of you.**

L: …My heal hurts.

**ATTENTION: We need ****your help****! Help is think of a name good for Blue and me. Why? Well, we're kind of lost…Not to long, not too short, but unique. Whoever comes up with the best one has a whole shot dedicated to them in **_**"It All Started When". **_**Please say what our name should be in your review. Thanks!**

**Chapter Seven:**

Mall Madness

_When Sakura got lost,_

_We didn't worry at all too much._

_For some reason, she always found Sasuke._

_I bet they, like, have magnets in each other or something…_

_-Temari_

Next day.

Bright and shiny.

Not Sasuke's kind of day. (You know, dark. Raining. Depressing. Like someone died.)

He just heard Temari screaming at Kankurou, probably because she thought that there was school. Then, he heard a slam. That was probably Gaara.

A pissed-off one.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun, get up!" She tugged on the covers, only to be overpowered by his powerful tug.

"It's eight in the morning, Sakura."

And our favorite two were arguing once more. The girl was jumping on the bed in the spot next to the boy who quickly pulled the covers over his head. One was giggling. The other was frowning, but contained a slightly playful spirit.

"Sakura, it's too early. Go away."

She smiled and lay down next to him. They stayed like that in silence for awhile until he spoke up,

"…Why are you still here."

She shrugged and put her index finger on her lip. "Uh…I dunno. Maybe 'cause I…WANT TO GO HAVE FUN!" She yelled as she jumped on the bed.

"Tch. What kind of fun?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at her from his black & navy blue striped pillow. The pink haired girl paused and started at him for a minute before she stuck her tongue out.

"Ew. I'm not ready to lose my virginity yet, Sasuke-kun." Sakura laughed as she waved her arms.

Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. "Sakura, let's just have breakfast first and decide where to go afterwards."

"Mall." She stated in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone with her arms crossed. He stared at her.

"I said 'afterwards', Sakura."

"…Mall."

"…Yeah, I know, Sakura."

"Mall."

"Stop being childish, Sakura."

"…You're a meanie-beanie-bo-beanie."

"…You're still half asleep, aren't you?"

"HELL **YEAH**."

xXxXxXx

"Ok, I'm totally going with you on this mall trip." Temari said as she leaned back on the chair's back legs. Kankurou swallowed his bacon and eggs. He then raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why?" His blonde sister rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Someone keeps stealing my eyeliner." She frowned and gave a sigh. Gaara gave shifty glances. When Kankurou noticed, Gaara glared at him immediately.

"Well, the suspects would be either Sasuke or Gaara. They sometimes wear guy liner." Sakura stated as she took a large bite of a pancake. "Actually, also Kankurou, since he likes to doodle on his face all the time."

"I do not!" Her brother retorted through the rice stuffed in his face. "…Ok, maybe I do. But at least I don't have a stuffed animal fetish and think that I should buy every single stuffed animal I see to _'SAVE' _them!" Gaara immediately glared at him.

"Do you want a fist in your face?"

Eye catch! "Gaara-nii-chan didn't deny it." Sakura pointed out as she ate the strawberry. Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle. He, too, earned a glare.

"Y-yeah!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing. And in a matter of seconds, Kankurou earned his responses.

Temari's mouth was hanging, her eyes blank, her body turned to stone as she continued to stare at her brother. Sakura dropped the fork that had stabbed a strawberry and passed out. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up amusingly as he was used as something for Sakura to lean on. All the butlers gulped and quickly escaped to do chores somewhere else around the house.

"S-so? Aren't you supposed to do something?" Kankurou asked, hoping he wouldn't regret asking later. To his surprise, Gaara just shrugged and said,

"I don't know. No one ever said 'okay' before."

Temari fell of her chair, Sakura regained consciousness and ate her strawberry, and Sasuke…was still remained impassive.

_Can't you see he's the man,_

_Let me hear you applaud!_

_He is more than a man-_

_HE'S A SHINING GOLDEN GOD-_

"Moshi, moshi?" The Uchiha flipped out his phone. "Ah. Itachi. Hai. Hai…No, I don't think so. You hired a _**WHAT**_? Why? You _know _I feel about _MAIDS_! Oh. She's older. She's married. She won't fan girl over us."

After a few minutes of repeating, Sasuke agreed and shut his cell.

"Seems you're getting a new friend, Sakura."

The said girl's mouth went into an _'o'_. "Really? What's her name?"

"I don't know. Chiyo? Something like that."

Gaara and his siblings, excluding Sakura, sent each other glances. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What, do you know her?"

"Well, I've heard of her…I think she's our aunt." Temari said as she shoved a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Auntie!"

"Sakura's still not fully awake, eh?" Gaara stated as he put a piece of pancake into his mouth. Sasuke just shook his head.

"Look at the world where unicorns poop out butterflies!" Sakura squealed as she waved her arms.

"Yeah. _Definitely _not awake." The blonde sibling stated.

xXxXxXx

"We go to mall now?" Sakura asked in English with a Chinese accent. She was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs or just rolling around on it. She was already changed, her hair still a bit wet.

"Speak proper Japanese." Sasuke replied as he put a coat on.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Hurry up, Sasuke-kun! Come on" She whined and flailed. The Uchiha sighed. "I'm coming."

"So how are we going to get there?" Temari asked the two as they descended down the stairs; Sasuke walked, and Sakura sliding down the railing.

"Like I care how you go. I'm getting there by motorcycle." The Uchiha replied as he grabbed his keys. He picked up a helmet and put it on Sakura. Gaara growled as he entered the room from the kitchen.

"Sakura is **NOT **going on that _instant-trip-to-death _type of transportation."

Sasuke looked at him for a brief moment before turning back to Sakura. She giggled and tried to fixate the helmet onto her head. "You're head's big, chicken butt." That earned her a light glare. "This chicken butt's head has a brain, that's why it's so big." Sakura glared at him from behind the helmet.

"I always win at chess." She retorted.

The blonde sister just threw her hands up. "Aw, forget it. I'm taking the bus and meeting you there. What about you, Kankurou?"

Her brother shrugged. "I'll drive for Gaara and me. Besides, all three of us will have a ride home." Temari just shrugged and twirled the keys on her pointer finger. "Whatev. Anyway, I'll try to sneak more info on the Pops. 'Kay, Saku-chan?"

The said girl nodded before catching the helmet about to fall of her head. "Thanks, Temari-nee." The sister just smiled and nodded before leaving.

At the same time, Gaara and Sasuke were having a staring- Wait, no. Glaring? Staring?…Smiling? Evil smile? What is it?…Frowning? No, staring…**STOP CHANGING YOUR DAMN EXPRESSIONS**- Okay, staring contest.

Gaara sighed in defeat.. "Fine. As long as she wears a helmet." The Uchiha smirked and gave a thumbs with his right hand. The other one patted Sakura's head.

_**NO**__, you'll never be __**ALONE**__,_

_When darkness comes _

_I'll __**light **__the __**night **__with __**stars**_

_Here my __**whispers **__in the __**dark**__-_

Sasuke flipped open his cell. "Yo." Sakura rolled her eyes. He's been hanging out with Kakashi a bit too much.

"Oh. Shika. You guys there already?…Good. Don't tell me Neji's dressed in drag again." The pink haired girl snickered in the background. "Well, if he is, he can go shopping with Sakura. But no one's carrying his st- Oh, he's not?…Thank god. Okay-…"

He flipped the cell phone closed without another word. Sakura raised a delicate pink eyebrow. "Eh? What happened, you know, with hanging up all of a sudden." He looked at her and sighed. "Naruto grabbed the phone. I don't want to be deaf in my right ear." 

"…Oh."

"Well, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later or something." Gaara yawned and was about to exit before being stopped by the sound of his sister's voice.

"Gaara-nii. How are you getting to the mall?"

…He smiled. Or was it a smirk?…Well, it was just plain evil.

"I have my ways." 

Sakura shrugged it off, but the minute she and Sasuke stepped out of the door, her rambling began.

"How to do you think he's gonna get here?" Sakura asked. Sasuke, at the same time, was used to it.

"I dunno."

"Do you think he might steal a car? I'm sure he knows how to hotwire…"

"Maybe."

"Or will he ride one of those tiny pink bikes that I find really cute." She imagined it.

He did, too. And he snorted. "Probably."

"I think he'd probably do something like Grand Theft Auto. You know, he's been to jail a lot. Never for a long time, though."

Sasuke stayed silent at that.

"_ANYWAY_, let's get to the mall! I want to buy that new edition of Uchiha Sasuke photo collection." She grinned and got behind Sasuke on the motorcycle, hugging him tightly. He snorted and quietly thought,

'Thank god I'm wearing this helmet. One, she can't see my expression. And two, if I fall over with another comment like that, at least…I'll get last damage.' He guessed he was honest only in his mind.

He snapped back out of his revere at the sound of commands;

"AN-DA-LE, Sasuke-kun, _AN-DA-LE_." 

xXxXxXx

Ino stared at the ceiling, fashion magazines scattered all over the floor and 'Potential Break Up Song' playing. She looked to side to see another magazine, wide open. She picked it up and began reading aloud. Besides, she knew no one could hear her through the blasting music.

"Famous model Hyuuga Neji and rising star Uchiha Sasuke were caught with Haruno Sakura, daughter of the owner to Konohana, the large chain of bakeries and book stores in Konoha." Ino began reading aloud. No one could hear her anyway. "Are they dating? Are they friends? Who knows! But some fan girls aren't happy about it." Her eyes narrowed.

" '_The leader of the Uchiha Fan Club, Hakuchi Karin, has filled us in with the details. Which has summed up to, don't trust her looks. Is that believable?' _" Ino gritted her teeth and threw the magazine. "Fucking lies!" But she inwardly laughed at _'summed up to'_. That probably meant Karin was acting like a celebrity being interviewed. 

She picked up another random magazine and began reading it. " _'Konoha Profiles. Uchiha Sasuke, Actor, Musician, and Model, everything a woman dreams. His career started at the age of twelve with acting. Sixteen, he began being a musician. Now, at the age of nineteen, he is focusing on modeling. We had a chance to interview him. Here is what he said;'_ "

She gave a sigh.

" '_I started acting because my brother was an actor, he said. I became a musician, because I always sang for my childhood friend and she loved it. But, I decided I only wanted to, and could only, sing for her.' _"

Ino smiled. It was so sweet that Sasuke cared for Sakura that much. She wished she had a friend like that.

" '_I became a model so I can spread my image around the world. So that wherever she was, she could see me. I only do it for her, and I hope she isn't reading this entry. Then again, she wasn't really into fashion magazines.'_ "

Ino laughed. That was true. She remembered clearly, when they were little, Sakura would make a fuss about what she was wearing. Ino and Temari loved to play dress up with her.

" '_But, other than us, (a significant small group of friends consisting of the said girl, a boy, and famous model, Hyuuga Neji) she wishes she had a friend that can act as a role model. Something that none of us, since we're guys, could do.' _"

" '_Hyuuga Neji, Model, and popular with both women and, unsurprisingly, guys due to, in his younger days, being 'pretty'. His career started at age twelve. We had a chance to interview him, and here is what he said;' _" Ino snickered secretly at the fact that guys also were fans of the famous Hyuuga Neji.

" '_I became a model because my special friend, one that I know Sasuke told you about, always wanted us, meaning Sasuke and I, to model. Sasuke started later, due to being so camera shy…He's going to try and get revenge on me for saying that. Also, I'm happy modeling. My only wish is that when, on behalf of Sasuke, we're not on the job, please refrain from coming near us. That includes fan girls.' _"

" '_Well, he said please and he asked quite politely, so most paparazzi are staying away from them or they will 'face wrath from both the Uchiha and the Hyuuga'. That doesn't mean we won't take pictures!'_ "

Ino sighed and put it down next to her.

_Check yes, Juliet,_

_Here's the countdown,_

_3-2-1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks,_

_Don't let them change your mind-_

Her manicured hand grabbed the cell and flipped it, almost professionally, open then held it to ear. She picked up her remote, at the same time, and turned the music off.

"Moshi Moshi, the name's Ino." She answered lazily.

"_What's uh-p, gaal? You comin' or not?"_

Ino paused and scanned her ceiling for an idea to get out of it. Giving up (Since you really can't find anything on a blank ceiling), she inwardly sighed but faked a peppy reply of,

"Sure, why not?"

"_Need a ride?"_

"Uh, I don't th-"

"Ino, your friends are here!" Her mother called out from downstairs. The Yamanaka's blue eyebrows narrowed, not very proud of her 'friends' being sure that she was going to say.

She should've really left the music on and pretended she couldn't hear anything.

Anything at all.

xXxXxXx

"Ah, this doesn't really feel like a date." Sakura sighed as she crossed her arms. Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets, face wiped of emotion. "What do you expect? Everyone's here." She glared at him.

"You promised."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "I know." The pink haired girl looked at him expectedly.

"So…?"

"Just because everyone's here doesn't mean we have to me with them."

Sakura paused and tilted her head to the side. She caught the corner of his mouth twitched up. She grinned and hugged him. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun!"

"Whatever, whatever, now get off. Naruto might-"

"SA-KU-RA-CH_AAAAAA_N."

"Speak of the idiot." Sasuke grumbled as he pried the still-grinning Sakura's arms around his neck. Not too much later, Naruto had glomped the poor girl.

"Na-Naruto! Yo-You're too heavy!" Sakura cried as she tried to support him, her shoulders shaking and legs wobbly.

"Hehe, you can sue me for it." Naruto laughed sheepishly as he stuck his tongue out.

"Actually, we should sue Ichiraku for making him that way."

"Shika!" Sakura said as she dropped Naruto, who didn't land so softly. She ran over to the geek and hugged him. He rolled his eyes.

"I only saw you yesterday." Shikamaru snorted as he patted her back. Neji, who was next to him, frowned and crossed his arms. "No hug for me, eh." Sakura laughed and hugged him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the scene while Naruto rubbed his head. "Ahhh, itai. You guys make it seem like you haven't seen each other since…forever." The blonde stated as he mumbled things along the lines of "unfair" and "want" and "hug" and "too".

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "So, where's everyone else?" In the background, Neji had his grip on Sakura while Sasuke was trying to remove her from him…Actually, him from her. Either way, he didn't want Neji holding onto Sakura.

Naruto pointed to direction he came from. "There waiting over there. I was just looking for you guys." He grinned cheekily. "So, shall we head over there?" The Nara sighed, earning a questioning look. "What?" 

"Let's settle things here, first." The brunette said exasperatedly as he nudged his head towards the other three's direction.

"Let go, now, Hyuuga, before I rip those golf balls out of their sockets." Sasuke threatened. Neji glared at him in return. "Golf balls? You certainly didn't take biology class, because these 'golf balls' of mine are called eyes." A smirk spread across the Uchiha's face.

"Well, if those aren't the balls in your body, where are they? They certainly aren't down there."

"Why you-"

"Ew. Dude." Sakura said as she closed her ears. "I want at least a little purity left after hanging from you guys."

…

…

…

Now, who was going to say that didn't sounded A _LITTLE _misleading.

"EH?! Sakura-chan, you had sex with them?!" Naruto cried as he put his hands on the sides of his head. "NO. WHY THEM? Was it a threesome?! Were they experienced?! Was it a FOURSOME?! I didn't think you were that type of gi-" He was punched by Sasuke before he could even finish.

"Not that way, dumb ass."

"Eh? What?" Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked around. Shikamaru put a hand on her head and sighed. "Nothing, nothing. The fact that you're in college already should also change the fact that you'd be aware of what you said sounds likes." The pink haired paused before turning red.

"AW. AW. _EW_. YOU SICK PERVERTS." She yelled as she inched away from them, earning stares from bystanders. Sasuke growled in annoyance at the attention she was grabbing once more. "Stop it, Sakura. You're attracting unwanted attention." The said girl glared at him.

And that initiated a glaring contest.

"Well, I think they would've realized your Uchiha Sasuke with your chicken butt hair."

"Actually, I've seen fan websites and my number one feature is a tie between my face, personality, and hair."

"Pfft. That's, like, everything you have."

"Exactly."

"You're hair is only one of your best features because people are really good at making fun of it. Once, I saw a video where your hair was a dead bird!"

"Hehe. I gotta admit, your hair does look like a head bird. Your bangs look like the wings and-"

"Stay out of this, dobe."

"See? Your hair

look like a dead bird! And what's with the sunglasses? That just attracts more attention! Look at all the girls staring at you." 

"What? You jealous?" Smirk.

"In your dreams."

"You should see them."

"Eeeew…"

"…I'm _kidding_."

"Sasuke-kun your jokes are perverted."

"…"

"You've been hanging out with Itachi-kun too much."

"Hn."

"Oh. There was no _denying_!"

"I hate aniki."

"So why are you sounding like him?"

Shrug.

"Exactly."

"Well, at my hair is in style now. No one looks at me, wondering if that's my natural hair color or not."

"Eh?! So, my hair's pink! Doesn't change anything."

"Hn. And your forehead-"

Sasuke immediately shut his mouth as Sakura's face drained from playful and fun to sad and reminiscing. Then it flashed to angry.

_No-_

_No-_

_Don't do what we think you're going to do-_

She spun on her heels and ran.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he ran after her. Neji muttered some incoherent stuff before whipping his head around to Naruto, who flinched in slight shock.

"Can you run back to the group and tell them we're having a small emergency." He ordered, motioning the blonde to "Make a move on it". Not knowing what was going on, Naruto nodded reluctantly, and ran back in the direction he came from.

Shikamaru rubbed his temple. "Shit…How troublesome." The Hyuuga crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain the stats?" He asked, his eyes holding fear but not visibly, "How dangerous may this be?" When his white eyes caught Shikamaru putting his large headphones on and turning on his iPod, he knew this may be _'troublesome' _as he says.

"We walked around the mall. In one round, there are one hundred and four Populars. Most with their boyfriends, so that makes it…About fifty boys and fifty four girls. Within the last fifteen minutes we stood here, about nineteen more walked in, sixteen girls and three boys." He stated, his face calm. A yawn escaped his mouth. "Why did we have to have so many students in our school?"

"Don't know. Don't care. How many do you estimate our carrying weapons and can get away with it?" Neji asked. He rubbed his face in stress. "We're losing track of Sasuke. Let's start moving."

As the two began running along side each other, Shikamaru looked up to calculate the estimation, which wasn't actually that hard. "Fifty three and…Fifty three."

"So, fifty three knives."

"Or more. Maybe girls carry whips." 

"…"

"…"

"Yeah. They're a little abusive."

"…"

"…"

"Let's just keep going."

xXxXxXx

**THIS **was why Sasuke refrained himself from talking so much.

**THIS **was why he barely spoke.

It'd get out of hand, and then he'd **INSTANTLY **regret what he said.

He hated that feeling.

Regret.

And, of course…

Guilt.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke called out, earning attention from other girls who whispered things like, "He looks familiar…" and "Is he…Do you think he's-?" He muttered strings of curses as he wiped the sweat of his brow.

'_Why does she always have to give me the biggest headaches?!' _He asked himself, sighing. The Uchiha began to become frantic as he looked around.

_But, then…_

_You can causes me any problem, PROBLEMS…_

_Anything._

_Because I-_

"_UCHIHA, THEY'RE BEATING UP SAKURA!"_

His eyes flashed red.

"Sasuke!"

The said boy whipped around to see Neji and Shikamaru running toward him. Neji gritted his teeth.

"You didn't catch her?"

Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth and shook his head. Shikamaru rubbed his forehead. Neji pointed, startling the other two.

"There she is!"

"Oi! Sakura!"

The Uchiha was first to dash towards her. Then, he immediately thought, _'Maybe it wasn't good to call her out…'_. He saw her turn around, and he knew that she'd seen him when she dashed off even further. He cursed. But, what pushed Sasuke even more to find her was-

'_Was she crying?'_

Sasuke pushed his legs to run as fast as they could go.

xXxXxXx

"It's not a good idea to move, Naruto…" Lee said as they looked through the windows of the store to see Populars all over the place. Tenten nodded in agreement as she put a hand on and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah. We're bound to be recognized by someone." 

Naruto gritted his teeth. "But, we gotta look for Sakura-chan!" He pointed outside to emphasize his point (no pun intended). "Look how many of 'em are here! Who knows what will happen to her- To them! The Geniuses!"

"They're Geniuses, Naruto. They can handle any situation." Shino stated, getting annoyed that Kiba kept put different sunglasses on him. Lee and Tenten frowned in doubt. They turned to Hinata, whose usually blushed-worried face was a serious one.

She looked from the ground up to the Nobodies.

"Why don't we make the situation safer for them?"

Her eyes then focused onto Naruto. His eyes focused onto the rest of the group. And with a nod and smirks spreading across their face, they all dashed out of the shop quick enough not to be noticed.

xXxXxXx

"Shit…I got separated from Sakura." Sasuke hissed as he looked around, his sunglasses falling off. He picked them up and shoved them into his pocket, fully aware of the gawks girls sent. They were ignored, of course. "Sakura!?" He called out, looking around.

Come on. A girl with pink hair? How can you _NOT _see her?

Neji looked around, too, and his glasses soon slipped down to the bridge of his nose, Annoyed, he, too, then shoved it into his pocket.

"There!" Shikamaru pointed over to see Sakura and Ino, standing face to face. Sasuke was ready to make a mad dash when Neji stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Wait. Let's watch what she does."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Sakura to Ino or Ino to Sakura?" His head hurt, as memories of Sakura's bullies flashed through his head too quickly to comprehend. "I'm not going to wait until a hand, a finger, until she's taken a STEP toward for something to happen!" Neji remained impassive to his friend's uncharacteristic anger.

"Neji might be right, Sasuke."

The said boy glared at Shikamaru, feeling tinges of betrayal. He shoved Neji's hand off his shoulder. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a sarcastic smile.

"And how is that, Shikamaru?"

The Nara remained impassive to his anger, too, and gave a cough. "Lately, Ino has been showing hesitation. Ever since Sakura has come. I overheard one day, while I was info-collecting, that she didn't agree with Karin's plan, whatever it was." His eyes remained glued to Sasuke's, a serious staring contest ensuing. "There is a high probability she wouldn't attack Sakura."

Sasuke snorted and turned away, arms crossed but his hands were in tight fists. After everything, why should he trust her?! After all she did to Sakura-

"Whatever." His narrowed eyes watched Ino like a vulture, and Sakura in a protectively manner. If Ino made one move towards Sakura, he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

xXxXxXx

"Ino."

"Sakura."

They looked at each other with little acknowledgement. Sakura's usually bright and emotional face turned into a face much similar to Sasuke's; emotionLESS.

Ino bit the inside of her mouth. Was that all Sakura had to say after so many years? Out of anger, she nearly screamed out,

"Is that all you gotta say after all these years?" 

Sakura's pale lips turned from a thin line into a smirk.

"Yeah. After all you did. Do you think I'd be forgiving?"

Truthfully, yeah. That's what Ino hoped. Sakura always forgave, and forgave, even though she wouldn't say it so openly. This time, she so was serious, it made Ino want to cry.

"Look, I-"

"I can't forgive you." 

Ino felt her heart tear. Without even a chance to explain, without even a moment of thinking needed, Sakura had said her answer and made it sound so final.

Well, this Yamanaka refused to make it final.

"Why?!"

Sakura's eyes narrowed and dulled from a shining emerald to a scratched up one.

"Do you know what you put Sasuke-kun through?!"

Ino paused.

Hold it, hold it…

Sasuke?

So she wasn't angry at her…because of what she did to her?

"What?" 

"Sasuke-kun got so angry at himself…" Sakura's eye was twitching, as if trying to stop it from producing tears. "At first, I thought he was angry at me. Instead, he told me he, HE, had no right to talk to me." She gulped back something.

Ino felt relief, but at the same time, guilt.

"Why?"

"He-"

_**BZZT.**_

"_Sasuke-kun, I'm okay! Seriously!" Sakura said as she stared at the back of Sasuke's head, hoping he'd turn around- "Nngh!" This caused Sasuke to turn around._

_Itachi sighed as he rubbed the alcohol onto her scratches. "Of course it's going to sting, Sakura." He kissed her forehead, causing Sasuke to twitch a bit, but the feeling passed._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

_He remained silent. After moments of him staring at her and she becoming uncomfortable, he finally said something that made her feel…It can't be described._

_  
"I don't have the right to talk to you."_

_**BZZT.**_

"We didn't talk until Sasuke got his revenge." Sakura gulped. "I don't know who, but he did get his revenge." Her fist clench. "And after that, he-"

_**BZZT.**_

"_Itachi-kun, where are you going?" Sakura asked as she tug on his leather coat sleeve. He smiled and patted her head._

"We're going to do Karate."

"For today?"

_He shook his head. "For a while." Her facial features faltered._

_  
"Eh? So…I won't see you and-" She turned to look at Sasuke's back. He remained stiff and motionless. He wouldn't turn around to look at her._

_He didn't even say goodbye._

_**BZZT.**_

"There were no emails, no mail in general. No phone. No nothing. For two months. It felt like forever." Tears that she held back for so many years fell.

xXxXxXx

"I'm going to-"

"Shh. Be quiet, Sasuke. This might trigger something."

XXxXxXx

"Okay, so far, at LEAST twenty must've chickened out and ran out of the mall." Naruto huffed as he rubbed his cheek of blood. Not his own, of course. Shino grunted.

"You weren't counting, Naruto. Only fourteen of them were Populars. Eight of them were just friends. Strangers."

Kiba sighed as he cracked his knuckles. "Makes you wonder why cops don't do anything."

Hinata kicked one of the Popular girls in the back of the knee, causing them to curse and fall. "Cops aren't allowed to meddle in Konoha Kasai affairs. Since, the principle is the Hokage of course."

Tenten smirked as she held nail tips that were ripped of forcefully from an earlier opponent. Lee shivered. "Tenten, why must you have such a gross hobby?" The brunette shrugged and shoved it into her pocket. "It reminds me of all the girls I defeated and saw cry." She giggled.

Naruto shivered in the same manner as Lee. "Yeah. A little creepy."

"Hey, the girls called in reinforcements." Kiba called out. Shino sighed while the rest grinned anticipation.

"Chaaaaaarge!"

xXxXxXx

"Eh?" Sakura felt warm arms wrap around her and blonde hair flow around her.

"He did it because he cared about you. Did you know? He learned Karate to protect you. When he got your revenge, he barely made it."

Sakura gulped and felt herself wrap her arms around her once best friend. "Ino-chan."

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

"I know you didn't do it."

Ino froze, feeling the tears she's been holding in threatening to come out.

"I know you did it because you didn't want to be bullied. I'm okay with that, but…" Sakura's grip on the Yamanaka tightened. "You're still being bullied in a different way then me, eh?"

And, in an all too familiar scene, they embraced each other and cried. But, the scene was soon ruined.

"Good job, Ino."

xXxXxXx

Shikamaru sighed. "And the touching scene is ruined by the ugly bitch. Come on, let's move in." Neji and Sasuke couldn't agree even more.

xXxXxXx

"This is getting a little tiring- HAH!" Naruto punched the Popular in the face. "Hinata, anything from Neji, yet?" Hinata shook her head. "No- EEIYAH!" She jabbed a girl in the gut and stepped on her foot. She pushed her back and gave some time to regain her breath.

"We should've at least drove out at least a quarter of the Pops out of this place…" Kiba said as he punched another one out. Akamaru, who came out of his jacket, helped out with biting Pops in the strangest places.

"Yes." Shino nodded. "But, they have many friends with them today." Lee chopped another one in the shoulder. "CHYAAAAAH!"

Beep. Beep.

"I got a text!" Hinata cried out as she whipped out her cell, flipped it open, and read quickly. "Come on, we need to head over Section B of the mall- YEEK!"

Shino punched the Popular that charged after that Hyuuga and sighed. "Well? Let's get going."

xXxXxXx

Karin smirked as she put down her shopping bags and tilted her head back. "So, you don't have my Sasuke-kun, your precious savior, with you today, hm?" Ami giggled from beside her leader. Ino gulped and pushed Sakura behind her.

"I don't agree with your plan, Karin." She said, feeling her heart ready to pound out of her chest. The girl just laughed.

"So? Like that matters now. We have her now and no one could do anything about it." Karin smiled as she snapped her fingers. Ami whipped out her pocket knife and twirled it in her hand showoff-ly. The Yamanaka shielded even more Sakura.

"That's going to far!"

Ami shrugged and charged toward Ino, a smile that showed every evil part of herself, when suddenly a chocolate blur went in front of her.

"Yeah. A bit too far."

The girl looked up to see who had caught her wrist and twisted it back. "Eh?! Hyuuga Neji?!" She winced when she felt her wrist being pushed even more, forcing her to drop on to the floor with a klang. Neji then kicked the knife away and shoved Ami onto the floor.

Sasuke went up to Sakura and asked, "Are you okay?" The pink haired girl looked at him with teary eyes and nodded. "Gomen…"

Shikamaru gave a sigh of relief. He walked over to Ino with a smirk and patted her on the back. She grinned in reply.

Karin cursed and whipped out her cell from her purse, only to have it knocked away by a flying bag.

"All your goonies are knocked out, Karin no Baka!"

Everyone turned around and felt like they were in a scene where the hero bursts in loud and clear, saying that he's ready to save them. Kiba hit him in the back of the head.

"Most of them."

"Tch. Damn it…Suigetsu!"

"Ah, damn it woman, I'm coming, I'm coming."

All turned to look suspiciously at a teen who came out of the shop they stood in front of, holding a bottle of water with a straw in it.

"Yo, yo, what's all the commotion?" He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you all staring at me?" 

"You idiot! Pick Ami up and let's get out of here!" Karin screeched as she picked up her bags and motioned for the exit. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and picked up Ami like a sack of flour. "Yeah, yeah. Geez."

They watched the three stooges escape uncool-ly. Ino sighed.

"I guess we got to go back on our sides. Karin won't be happy with me." The blonde laughed. She remembered she didn't even buy anything. "I might at least be ignored by everyone for a week or so."

Shikamaru stared at her. When a Popular is ignored, they are ignored by the whole school. Geniuses care less. Nobodies don't care either. Everyone else also ignore the person, fearing they may get ignored, too. Sakura, didn't understand this, and became angered.

"What?! Why?!"

Ino smiled and pat her head affectionately. "That's how life is."

xXxXxXx

"Come on, Sakura-chan, cheer up." Naruto nudged the girl whose head was buried in her arms. He frowned and leaned his head onto hers, earning a slap on the head from Sasuke.

Lee nodded. "Yes! It's not fun when the usually cheery person isn't so…cheery." Hinata and Shino nodded in agreement. Kiba shrugged and held out Akamaru. "You wanna pet him?" Neji coughed. "Like that'd help." The dog boy snarled. "The silky coat is very soothing to the touch." The Hyuuga's white eyes rolled.

"I don't get it."

Everyone immediately shut up and looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I don't get being a Nobody…Being a Popular…Being labeled. It's all so confusing…" She said as she lifted her head, her tired eyes seen.

A few minutes of silence continued until a certain Uzumaki broke it.

"Well, why don't we teach you to be a Nobody?"

**A/N: Ugh…I was hoping to add a little bit more SasuSaku but let's end it here cause I'm really tired…And I became really lazy…Anyway, yeah, so next chap will continue their stay at the mall…Here's the preview.**

**Preview (Sorry, I'm only going to give you a sentence…ROFL.):**

"**I have to do WHAT to WHO?!" -Sakura**

**Ah…The waiting.**


End file.
